GAME OF THRONES HOUSE STRYDER
by jman007
Summary: FEAR OUR SWORDS...These are the words of House Stryder. A house that has lived in defiance of House Stark for thousands of years and Isolation from the rest of the North, but how will a chance meeting between Nathan Stryder and Sansa Stark affect the Game of Thrones?
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

HOUSE STRYDER

FEAR OUR SWORDS

Chapters

1\. House Stryder

2\. Love at First Sight

3\. Bane Stryder

4\. Tanon Stryder

5\. In the Name of Love

Part 1. Nathan's Plan

Part 2. Rescue

6\. Consequences

7\. The Wolf and the Sword

8\. Lord Nathan Stryder

Part 1. Betrayal

Part 2. The Wedding

9\. The King is Dead

Part 1. Poisoned

Part 2. Trial By Combat

10\. The Fall of the Dread Fort

11\. War of the Iron Isles

12\. United

13\. Siege of Harranhal

14\. The Tyrells

15\. Battle of the Twins

16\. King Rickon Stark

17\. And Now My Watch Begins

18\. Invasion of the Westerlands

19\. All the Queen's Men

20\. Stannis Baratheon

22\. Peace

Persona

Owen Stryder - Lord of House Stryder and castle Guardstone

Amelia Stryder nee' Glover – Wife of Owen Stryder

Bane Stryder – Brother of Owen Stryder member of the King's Guard

Tanon Stryder – Youngest Brother of Owen Stryder Master Ranger of the Night's Watch

Killen Stryder – Only living cousin of Owen Stryder Captain of the House Guard

Nathan Stryder – 18 Eldest son of Owen and Amelia Stryder

Roen Stryder – 17 Second son of House Stryder

The Twins Irene and Ester Stryder – 15 Daughters of Owen Stryder

Michael Stryder - 12 Youngest son of Owen Stryder

Caully Stryder – 18 Bastard of Bane Stryder given the family name

Daven Stryder – 17 Bastard of Bane Stryder given the family name

Jane Coster – Mother of Caully and Daven Stryder

Victor Stryder – Spy for House Stryder trained by the faceless men

Chapter 1. House Stryder

For Thousands of years House Stryder has lived in defiance of House Stark. Not since the six month siege of Guardstone castle (or the bloody war) have the Stryders answered the call to arms. The Stryders did not give aid in the Targaryen invasion. They did not help in any of the Iron Born Rebellions or the war against the mad King. For thousands of years House Stryder has lived in isolation from the rest of the north. Despite their defiance the Stryders always paid tribute to House Stark and never raised sword against the Starks.

Often referred to as the Lannisters of the North because Stryder lands are rich in Valaryen Steel. All Stryder weapons are made of Valaryan steel. From the arrow and spear heads to swords. The Stryders are master forgers, swordsman, and weapon makers. People from all over Westeros come to buy Valaryen steel weapons or to learn from the sword masters of Guardstone. Tywin Lannister paid a hefty price to have Sword Master Ivan Stryder to teach his son Jaime Lannister the sword. Ramsay Snow is currently at Guardstone learning the sword from Killen Stryder.

The words of House Stryder, **_FEAR OUR SWORDS__**!**'_** Their Sigil is a silver S on a round shield with four swords behind the shield evenly spaced in an X with the cross guards and pummels sticking out with two inches of sword. The background of the sigil is a light sky blue, the shield is black with silver trim and outline along with the swords in the same color. Guardstone is located north of Winterfell on the west side of Long Lake at the very edge in between two mountains. The castle has two towers for archers, tribuchets, and ballistae. The main gate has two stone men on their knees facing each other in side profile with their swords crossing the main entrance. To open the gates the two stone swords slide backwards to reveal the main gate made of Valaryen steel, the inner gate which opens left and right has valaryen steel beam across the holds. The Stryders have a standing army of fifty thousand men. The largest army in all the north.

Owen Stryder is six and half feet tall, very muscular, with clean shaven head and face. He sits at the head of the table at a meeting with his house councilors. To his right sits his cousin the Captain of his house guard Killen Stryder. On his immediate left sits his Castelen Jon Coster brother of Jane Coster. Next on the right is Maester Pevin. Across from Pevin is Reed Fister House Steward and lady Amelia sits at the other end. Etched onto the table is the sigil of House Stryder.

"Winter is coming…" Owen said looking at everyone. "Reed…Do we have enough food in store for winter…"

"After we paid our tribute to House Stark in animals, grain, gold, and weapons we have enough food for five years…That includes the army…"

Killen clears his throat, "Perhaps we should consider releasing a few thousand men…Let them go home…The less mouths we have to feed the better…"

Owen shakes his head, "House Stryder has always had its army ready for war at full strength…Even though we never get to use it…" Everyone laughs.

"What is the status of our coffers…" Amelia asks.

"Overflowing…" Reed replies.

"The Tyrells always have food…We send a Raven asking for cattle, sheep, chickens, fruits, vegetables, corn, flour, and wine…"

"You heard my wife…Send a Raven Maester Pevin…We can receive our order by boat…Daven can take 2,000 men to White Harbor…"

Owen looks at Jon Coster, "We have received a missive from House Forrester in regards to a proposal of marriage between Maria Forrester and your son Nathan…"

"An alliance with House Forrester will put us in a feud with the Whitehills and they are a Banner of House Bolton…" Killen said speaking up, "And I don't want our family getting in the middle of that…"

Owen looks at Killen, but it is Maester Pevin who speaks, "Also the Boltons might argue that this is a grab for power by House Stryder…"

"On the upside it gives us access to Ironwood a good companion with Valaryen Steel…" Reed says which earns him a disapproving look from Owen and Amelia.

"Family and Blood before glory and power…" Amelia says.

Owen smiles at his wife feeling the same way, "Send the Forresters an invitation to Guardstone…We will allow our son to look upon Lady Maria…If he fancies her then we talk marriage…If not…oh well…Then no one can say we are grabbing at power…" Owen looks at Killen, "What make you of my squire Inguss?"

"Good lad…Hard worker…skillful with a sword and throwing blades…"

Owen sits back in his chair, "Good for I intend to Knight him…" everyone at the table claps.

"What of Michael? He turns thirteen in a few days…" Maester Pevin says, "By the laws of House Stryder he is due a sword…"

"Why not combine everything…" Amelia says speaking up, "We invite the Forresters…We Knight Inguss, and sword Michael all in one night…"

Owen winks at his wife just as Maester Pevin's apprentice walks in and hands him a letter whispering in his ear. "Fine idea beloved…"

"My Lord…This just arrived from King's Landing…"

Owen breaks the seal of the King's Guard and reads in silence, "Well what is it?" Amelia asks brushing her hair to the side.

"Jon Arryn is dead…The King will be making a journey to Winterfell…"

"No doubt he will ask Lord Eddard Stark to be his new Hand…" Jon Coster said, "Perhaps we should prepare a gift for the King…I am sure other families of the North will do the same when they learn that the King is coming North…" Jon was a strategist and power hungry. His sister had caught the eye of Bane Stryder and despite the fact that her children were bastards Owen bestowed the family name on her children and moved Jane into Guardstone. She in turn after much begging from her brother asked Lord Owen to give her brother a position in the house. Inguss quickly proved himself and moved up the ranks to become Castallen of Guardstone. Despite all his machinations he was loyal to House Stryder. "And send a letter of condolence to Lady Arryn…"

Owen sighs, "As my forbearers have done…I have sworn an oath never to set foot in Winterfell…"

"Your sons have made no such oath…" Amelia says speaking up, "By the time the King arrives our business with the Forresters will be concluded…Send Nathan and Roen to Winterfell on your behalf…"

Owen nods and looks at Jon, "Prepare a chest of five thousand gold swords…and armor made of Valaryen Steel fit for a King…"

"We have lots of armor in the armory…It will have to be let out some…The King is…wider than he used to be…" Everyone laughs in a respectful manner, "…but by the time he arrives it should be ready…"

"Also have the black smith etch the crowned stag in gold on the breastplate…" Owen stands then his wife and then the rest of the House Council, "If there be nothing else…Then summon the family to the great hall…This letter must be read for all…"

Nathan Stryder the eldest son and heir of Guardstone, practices swordplay against his longtime friend Barn Gert a Knight of Guardstone. Barn is armed with a broadsword while Nathan fights with twin practice blades. The twins Irene and Ester watch as their elder brother struggles back and forth with Barn. When Nathan disarms Barn Irene hands her sister a gold coin.

"You lasted longer this time…" Nathan says offering his hand to Barn who is on his back.

"I will never be as good as you…"

Nathan nods in agreement, "True, but keep practicing…"

Not too far from the two Ramsay Snow duels sword master Nigel Gert. Ramsay is armed with two swords as well. He disarms Nigel's right sword then his left. Nigel smiles, "The student has become the master…There is no more I can teach you…"

"Thank you master…" Ramsay says.

Roen is at the wheel, a pole that spins round and round with a blade at the feet and another blade at neck level. One miss jump or duck and he could lose his head or feet. Sweat covers his body as he has no shirt or tunic on. In a wooden arena Michael the youngest of the Stryder siblings fights his cousin Daven with a practice sword.

"Young Masters!" Maester Pevin yells from the steps down to the courtyard, "Come to the great hall…Your father wishes to see you all…"

The Main hall is decorated in silver, blue and black. A white bear skin sits by the fire place. The great sword Stryder's Heart sits on a rack behind Owen's throne, beneath the stone sigil on the wall. The two brothers Caully and Daven join them. "Where is your mother?" Owen asks.

"I'll fetch her uncle…"

A few minutes later Daven returns with his mother Jane Coster. A beautiful woman with long black hair and a curvy body to match. A milk maid from a farm on Stryder lands. Bane Stryder was hurt while hunting and his hunting company stopped by the farm so that he could recuperate. Jane's father had been sent to the wall for stealing. When Bane Stryder saw her he seduced her and she became pregnant. This was during Owen's wedding celebration which lasted a week. Zurren Stryder in anger sent his son to King's Landing and forced him to join the King's Guard. When Owen Stryder became lord of Guardstone he gave his brother's bastards the family name and invited them to live in castle Guardstone. It was Amelia who befriended Jane and convinced her to come and live at the castle.

"A letter just arrived from King's Landing…" Owen clears his throat and reads in a loud voice

**_To My Brother and Lord Owen Stryder of Guardstone_**

**_Greetings to you and all my family at Guardstone…Tragedy has befallen the realm…Jon Arryn no longer walks among us…Taken in his prime…King Robert Baratheon is planning a trip to Winterfell…Most likely to ask Eddard Stark to be his new Hand…It breaks my heart to be so close to Guardstone and not be able to visit…Perhaps Lord Selmy will allow me to visit…for I have longed to see my sons Caully and Daven…and my nieces and nephews…My heart aches for my beautiful Jane…Give them my love dear brother…And give my love to my nieces and nephews and kiss my sweet sister in-law…_**

**_With deepest affection Bane Stryder of the King's Guard…_**

Owen folds the letter up and looks at Ethan, "Nathan my eldest son…The Forresters have requested a union between our house and theirs through marriage…A Raven has been sent inviting them to Guardstone…You can get a look at Lady Mira Forrester and if you are pleased by what you see she will become your wife…"

Roen pats Nathan on the soldier, "Ewe!" Michael says.

"And if I do not like her?" Nathan asks nervously.

"I will not force her on you…"

"What of me?" Michael asks, "I am almost thirteen…"

Owen grabs his son and tickles him, "Yes you are you little trouble maker…As such your swording ceremony will be at the feast…Also we will be knighting my squire Inguss Kindore…" Ester smiles as she is secretly attracted to Inguss. Then Owen looks at Roen, "After the festivities you and Roen will be going to Winterfell on my behalf to present the King with a gift…"

"Mind your manners before the King and Lord Stark…" Jon says speaking up.

A man enters the hall and whispers into Jon's ear, "Dinner is ready My Lord…"

After dinner Ester goes to the barracks and seeks out Inguss, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you…" She says kissing him, "I have news…Father is going to knight you…"

Inguss smiles, "A Knighthood…Perhaps now as a sell-sword I can earn enough gold to ask for your hand…"

"My father loves you like a son…Ask him…"

"I am not of noble birth…" He replies.

"Fuck Nobility!"

Inguss shakes his head, "A high born lady should not use such language…"

"Will you stop with all the nobility talk…"

"I am sorry…I do not want to dishonor your house…"

"Is my love enough for you?" She asks.

"Yes!"

"Then after you are Knighted, ask my father for my hand…" She kisses him again and sneaks back into the castle with help from her maids. When she enters her room Ester jumps as her father is waiting. "Father! You frightened me…"

He smiles, "I bet…" He gets off the bed and walks up to Ester. He grabs her arm and directs her to the bed. When she is seated he takes a chair from by the lady's stand and sits down. "Now tell me daughter…where have you been and do not lie to me…I am no fool…"

"I…" She sighs, "You know about Inguss…"

He nods, "I do…This family has no secrets so when were you going to tell me?"

She hesitates, "I…that is…"

He gets up and sits down beside her and kisses her forehead, "You should know me better…I have never forced betrothal on any of my children…The heart wants what it wants…Our defiance of House Stark has put this House on edge with other noble families…It was a miracle that the Glover's allowed me to marry your mother…I met her by chance on a visit to Deep Wood Moat to deliver some valaryen steel swords…Your grandfather was boiling angry when I brokered a marriage contract without consulting him…I loved your mother from the moment I saw her and I would never deny a child of mine that kind of love…"

"How did you get grandfather to say yes…"

Owen smiles, "I threatened to renounce my rights to Guardstone and go to the wall…That is why he was so furious with your Uncle Bane..." Owen stands up, "Anyway…If you can get Inguss Kindore to ask me properly then I will allow you to marry him…" Ester wraps her arms around her father's neck and they hug. "He must also take our family name…"

When Owen enters his suit his wife is lying naked on the bed, "About time you showed up…I am getting cold…"

Owen removes his belt, his leggings and tunic, "You are just as beautiful now as the first day I looked upon that body…" He climbs on top of her.

"My Lord…" She says seductively, "Your sword is sharp and has never lost its edge…" An hour later they lay in each other's arms, "You still find ways to excite me woman…"

"And you are a very clever lover my lord…"

"So when were you going to tell me about Ester and Inguss…"

She hunches her shoulders and purses her lips as Owen plays with a lock of her long thick brown hair. "Well I knew that the Lord of Guardstone would figure it out eventually…" He smacks her butt, "You are not angry?"

He shakes his head, "As long as he treats her right…He will have no problems from me…"

Amelia sighs, "Ester Kindore…"

Owen cups hers left breast, "No…Inguss Stryder…I insisted that he take our name…"

She slides her hand down his stomach to his cock which is hard again, "Why?"

"W…ell…He…is not…of noble birth…"

"He is of House Stryder which is good enough for me…"

They make love again before falling asleep. Over the next few weeks armor is prepared for the King. And House Stryder prepares for the arrival of House Forrester. The Forresters arrive with 250 guards. Lord Gregor Forrester dismounts his horse and as he helps his wife down he spots Ramsay Snow bastard of Roose Bolton. "Welcome to Guardstone Lord Forrester…"

"I thank you for the invitation and your hospitality…May introduce my family…" As Gregor introduces them they come forward. Gregor's wife Ellisa Forrester nee' Branfield…Rodrick Forrester the eldest…His betrothed Elaenor Glemore…Mira Forrester eldest daughter and hopeful wife to Nathan Stryder…Ethan Forrester…and the twins Talia and Ryon Forrester.

Owen looks down on Ethan, "Ethan is a good strong name…" The boy smiles. Owen looks at his son, "Nathan come here…" He introduces Nathan to Lady Mira Forrester. Then Reed shows the family members to their rooms and servants are assigned to each. Nathan shows Mira around Castle Guardstone with their mothers walking behind them. Later the Stryder men meet in the study. "Well…do I have a new daughter in-law?" Owen asks.

Nathan sighs, "She is beautiful, but not the one for me…"

"Are you ill?" Roen asks placing his hand on Nathan's forehead. He bats it away.

"Father I find her intriguing…May I speak with her…" Roen asks.

"My Lord…Ramsay Snow requests an audience with you…" Reed says entering the study.

"If you like her Roen you have my permission…Now leave me all of you and get ready for the feast…"

Ramsay enters, "Lord Stryder…"

"What can I do for you milad…"

"I wanted to take my leave of you…Master Gert says that there is no more I can learn from him…"

"Stay for the feast…and leave in the morning…I will have a guard escort you home…"

When Owen and Amelia entered the main hall everyone stood up, "Honored guests…Welcome to Guardstone…Tonight my son Michael will be sworded…" Michael is dressed in armor made for his size. He comes forward and drops to one knee, "It has been a long standing tradition in House Stryder that when a boy reaches his thirteenth year…He be sworded…" Killen steps forward with a long sword on a royal purple pillow. Owen takes the sword.

"My son…name your sword for all to hear…"

He looks up and declares in a loud voice, "This sword…is called Breath Taker…For all my enemies and those of House Stryder shall breath their last by it…" Everyone claps as Michael takes the sword and holds it high. "Let Breath Taker taste blood…Bring forth the infidel…"

Two men drag in a man who raped the miller's daughter, "Your name is unworthy to be spoken…You have committed a grievous crime against your neighbor and House Stryder…By our laws the violation of a woman is death…By that same law a woman who lies is also punishable by death…"

"Show mercy milord…"

"Michael his life is in your hands…"

Without hesitation Michael walks up to the prisoner and looks into his eyes. Michael had seen his elder brothers and cousins perform the rights of first blood at their swording ceremonies and he had witnessed his father execute men from the age of six. He turns away from the man as if he is going to spare him, then he quickly spins around decapitates the man with a perfect swing. His mother closes her eyes and opens them, not an easy thing for a woman to witness her son take life. Thankfully it would be the last time she would have to witness it. Blood splatters as the head and body hit the floor. Michael cleans his sword and sheaths it.

"_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_****_!" _**Michael says.

"_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!" _**The gathered guests repeat.

"Inguss Kindore step forward…" He does and drops to one knee, "Inguss has been my squire from the age of thirteen…Eight years he has served me and House Stryder faithfully…Such faith should be rewarded…" Killen brings the Stryder sword to Owen. Sword Stryder is made of pure valaryen steel. The broad sword has the House sigil etched in the cross guard. The blade has ancient markings from the days of the first men etched in it as well.

Owen taps Inguss on his right shoulder, "Be strong in the face of your enemies…" Then on his left shoulder, "…Uphold the laws of the King…and House Stryder…Seek the King's justice wherever you can…Defend House Stryder and the realms of men…Remember the Faith of the Seven…Our swords are Sharp and may this ever be true of Inguss Kindore…arise now a Knight of House Stryder…" When Inguss stands Owen hands Killen his sword and strikes Inguss across the face drawing blood on his mouth. "That is so you do not forget your oath…"

"Hail Sir Kindore!" Nathan screams and everyone repeats his words.

Inguss looks at his mother and sister. "Milord…I have but one boon to ask of thee…" It grows quiet. "In all humility…I ask for your daughter Ester's hand in marriage…"

A wave of shocked whispers crosses the mouths of the people gathered, "SILENCE!" Killen yells.

Owen smiles inside but his face remains fixed and unemotional, "You would dare ask for my daughter's hand…What do you bring…what do you have to offer a daughter of House Stryder?"

"My heart…my love and this sword…If those be not enough then I will go into the east and become a sell-sword…I will face any challenge you set before me milord…But I love your daughter…"

Owen's expression remained the same, "And does my daughter feel the same for you?"

"I do! Father…I love him and will have no other…"

A small smile appears on Owen's face, "A father cannot deny the desires of his daughter's heart…Inguss Kindore…I will allow you to marry my daughter…If and only if you take the name Stryder…"

Inguss looks at his mother who nods, "The name Kindore shall be no more…From this day forth call me Inguss Stryder…"

Afterwards Owen waves Gregor Forrester forward and whispers into his ear. He looks at Roen and sighs. Then Gregor nods and looks at his daughter waving her forward. "My friends…Lord Gregor Forrester has asked to unit our houses in marriage…My son Roen Stryder shall take Mira Forrester as his wife…" Roen comes forward and takes Mira's hand.

"Let the courtship commence…"

With that announcement the feast begins. They dine on pheasant, roast chicken, suckling pig, salads, fish, corn, lobster, and delicacies from all over the seven kingdoms. The next morning Roen leaves with the Forresters to visit Ironrath and spend more time with Maria Forrester. The wedding to take place in a year. Ramsay Snow leaves at the same time to return to the Dreadfort, he had been gone for five long years. Two weeks later Nathan leaves with his cousin Daven and Nathan's personal guard of 100 men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Love at First Sight

Nathan's company rides all day and all night, then at sunset on the second day they stop to make camp and rest the horses. Nathan and Daven sit around the fire exchanging stories with the men. They talk of sword play, weapons, women, and the glory of House Stryder. "So you talk with her and didn't at least try to kiss her?" Barn asks.

"Barn leave Lord Stryder alone…"

"I agree with Sir Barn…I would have grabbed her ass or her tits…"

"Show some respect…by next year she will be Roen's wife…"

"Okay greatest battles ever fought…" Daven says.

"Battle of the Trident…" A soldier says.

"When old Torrhen Stark bent the knee…" A man standing behind Daven said and everyone laughed.

"That was no battle…" Barn said.

Nathan smiled as Daven spoke up, "It would have been if House Stryder had been there…"

"You forget the first rebellion of the Iron Born…"

"No one rebels like the Iron Born…"

A young man raises his hand, "Excuse me milord…" Everyone looks at the young man and laughs.

"Novel is your name right?" Nathan asks.

"Yes milord…"

"What is that at your hip?"

Novel looks down, "My sword Bone Cleaver…"

"Bone Cleaver…A good name for a sword…At Guardstone boy I am your Lord…Out here on the field we are all sword brothers…Now ask your question…"

"In a respectful manner!" Captain Rice said.

"Why do the Starks and Stryders hate each other?"

It grew quiet and all eyes turned to Nathan, "I will tell you brother…Few alive know this…Long ago…in the time of Torrhen Stark…a year before the Targaryens invaded Kullen Stryder fell in love with a young maiden named Nila Kar…"

"Kar?" Novel asked.

"Aye Kar they went by back then…When they married into the Starks they became the Karstarks…Now Nila had another suitor…Prince Rickon Stark…Of course she chose Prince Rickon…What maiden wouldn't chose a Prince…But Nila often played the two against each other as Prince Rickon and Kullen were rivals in all things…At the wedding Kullen got tavern drunk and made an obscene toast…Insulted Rickon ordered Kullen to leave Winterfell and head strait to the wall…Now Kullen was his father's favorite son and heir to Guardstone…Victor Stryder was not about to part with his favorite son…He pleaded with King Torrhen Stark and the Prince…In a fit of rage Rickon banished Torrhen to the wall as well…Infuriated Kullen drew his dagger and flung it across the hall…Killing Prince Rickon…Before father and son could be subdued they slew 59 men in the great hall…Torrhen had son and father beheaded and their heads placed on pikes…Nila married Prince Brandon Stark…

Jorn Stryder the brother of Kullen and the new lord Guardstone came to Winterfell alone and asked for the bodies of his father and brothers…Torrhen refused…So Jorn returned to Guardstone and assembled an army of 25,000 Stryder swordsmen…They road all the way back to Winterfell and took the heads of his father and brother…Jorn and his men killed everyone in Winterfell but Torrhen, his wife, Brandon, and his son's wife Nila before returning to Winterfell. Torrhen summons all his loyal Banners and leads the entire north to the gates of Guardstone…

Some call it the six month siege…Others refer to it as the bloody war…No one really speaks of it…For six months Torrhen's forces pounded the gates of Guardstone…Thousands of northmen died before the gates testing the legendary prowess of House Stryder…In six months Jorn lost 300 men compared to Torrhen who lost over 70,000 men…Guardstone has never been taken and cannot be taken…We are the masters of war…the Lords of the sword…_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_**

**_ "_**_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_****_…"_** Nathan's men repeated.

"Eventually Torrhen Stark grew weary of war and his daughter in-law was heavy pregnant…So he asked for peace…House Stryder places blood and honor above glory and power…Jorn swore to keep his oath of fealty to House Stark…He and all those that follow in his line would faithfully pay their tribute to House Stark…But never again would we answer the call to war…Quiet defiance and solitude we chose…Torrhen returned home to rebuild his family…A month later thinking the Starks weak the Greyjoys invaded…That was the first rebellion of the Iron Born…They were driven back to the Iron Isles…That was when House Mormount swore fealty to House Stark and switched sides…The later end of the following year Aegon I forced Torrhen Stark to bend the knee…But if the Stryders had been at his side…Aegon I and his Dragons would have died that day…"

No one spoke for a good while then Novel raised his goblet, "To House Stryder!"

"HOUSE STRYDER!" They all repeated. After breakfast they broke camp and road on towards Winterfell. Within six days they had reached the ancient ancestral stronghold of Winterfel by forced ride and pushing the horses.

Winterfell

"Who goes there?" The gate guard asked yelling the question.

"Nathan Stryder of Guardstone…Son of Owen Stryder…I come on my father's behalf to pay homage to the King Robert Baratheon…"

Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North and Lord of House Stark sat at breakfast with his family and King Robert's family. It was King Robert's second day in Winterfell. Eddard or Ned as he is often called had already agreed to be the King's Hand. A titled granting him great power to act in the King's stead. As Jon had predicted many of the noble Houses in the North got wind of the King's visit and sent gifts. Rodrik Cassel entered the hall and whispered into Ned's ear. He looks at him and Cassel nods.

"What's going on…" Robert asks noticing the exchange.

Ned sighs looking at his wife Catelyn, "Nathan Stryder is here…He wishes to pay homage to the King…"

The Stark children don't react too kindly at the news of a Stryder at their door. Cersei the Queen and Robert's wife watches with interest. "Who are the Stryders?" Tommen asks.

"The Stryders are often referred to as the Lannisters of the North…" Tyrion says answering Tommen's question.

Cersei sneers at Tyrion for the comparison, "Are they rich like us?" Tommen asks looking at his uncle.

"In Valaryen Steel dear nephew…"

"Do you expect trouble Ned?"

"No your grace…I would rather send Nathan Stryder away, but he is here to see you…"

"Show him in offer his men bread…I will see him after breakfast…"

Nathan and his men were allowed into the courtyard. They set up camp and ate outside laughing and talking. Nathan and Daven were offered rooms in the fortress but they declined in favor of staying with their men. By early noon Nathan and Davan were escorted inside the main hall with twelve of their guards. "Hail Robert Baratheon King of the Andels and the first men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…May he live forever…" Nathan said as he crossed the floor. As Nathan's eyes dotted back and forth to those assembled he spotted his Uncle Bane Stryder in his armor with his unique broken staff double blade strapped across his back. Then his eyes fell on a beautiful redhead. Nathan's heart stopped in his chest. "Hail to Lord Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North…" Nathan, Daven, and his men drop to their left knees fifteen paces from the King.

"What is a Stryder doing in my house?" Ned says in an unkind voice.

"I come representing House Stryder to pay homage to the King…Lord Stark…"

"Why didn't Lord Owen Stryder make the trip himself…" Ned asked.

"Because of his oath my Lord…Our House has always paid its tribute and never have we risen a sword against House Stark…Our loyalties are to the King and then House Stark…"

Robert looks at Ned and sits forward on his makeshift throne, "Well said boy…The heir of Guardstone may rise and present his gift…"

As Nathan rises he stares at the beautiful Stark girl and signals his men. "Wait!" Lord Selmy of the King's Guard yells. "We should inspect the chest…" Selmy walks forward and inspects the contents of the chest by dumping it on the floor. When the gold clatters into a pile on the floor the gathered people stare lustfully at the gold swords. "Its clean milord…"

Ned signals a servant to collect the gold and return it to the chest, "We also have this armor your grace…Made of Valaryen steel and etched in gold the crowned stag…"

Robert stands up, "I would very much like to try this on…"

Robert leaves the hall with several servants and guards to help him in the armor. As they wait Nathan steals looks at Sansa as he is finally able to remember her name. Each House issues a book of record when a member of a family is born. Nathan had been trying to recall her name. Also the reason why Tommen had never heard of House Stryder. Because there were so many Houses and families to learn in alphabetical order. He was on the Ms.

"How do I look?" Robert asked when he returned with the armor on.

"You look funny daddy…" Tommen said.

"Like a god of war…" Ned politely said.

"A fat good of war…" Robert said laughing. Everyone joined in but as soon as the King went silent everyone grew quiet. "Thank your father for me…"

"Your grace…I take my leave of you…"

"What is the rush? Stay eat and drink with us…I insist…"

"You are kind your grace…"

Nathan stayed but he slept with his men which earned him points with Ned Stark. "Nathan! Daven!" Bane yelled joining them. He interlocked arms with Nathan then he hugs his son Daven. "How is everyone?"

"Fine…Roen is to marry Maria Forrester in a year…"

He nods, "I wish I could be at the wedding…"

"Aunt Jane sends her love…"

Bane smiles, "She still refuses to take our name?"

Nathan smiles as they walk, "Give her time father…" Daven says.

Nathan stops and pulls his uncle's arm, "Tell me about that redheaded lass…Sansa Stark…"

Bane shakes his head, "Like all Stryders you have bad timing boy…She is already betrothed…To Prince Joffrey…"

"What a waste…I would give up all the Valaryen steel in Guardstone to have her…"

During the feast the seven members of the King's Guard stand watch in the main hall. Nathan and Daven sit at the King's table. Every now and then Nathan would catch Sansa's eye and wink at her. Then he catches an exchange between Jaime Lannister and Eddard Stark. Then he watches as Prince Joffrey gives Sansa a gift and walks toward his father's table.

"Lord Stryder! They say that your family has the best swordsman in all the seven Kingdoms…"

"Yes my prince this is true…"

"How can this be true when your family hid in its castle during the Targaryen invasion…" It grew quiet and the music stopped, "…Your ancestors did nothing in the first and second rebellions of the Iron Born…"

Nathan smiles, "Perhaps your grace my ancestors found no challenge in all those enemies…" Everyone laughs.

"Or perhaps all the legends are nothing but lies…" When Joffrey says this the laughing stops.

"Joffrey!" King Robert says, "That is enough!"

"I would just like a demonstration father…Of the legendary prowess of House Stryder! A duel with one of my father's guards… Perhaps…Sir Barristan!"

"Lord Barristan is twice my age milord…Perhaps someone my own age…"

"No…Sir Barristan Selmy in a duel with the heir of Guardstone…"

Selmy looks at the King and he nods, then they clear a space and are given practice swords. "Begin!" Joffrey yells. Selmy and Nathan stare at each other, no one moves. Then they close their eyes, "I said begin!" Joffrey yells getting inpatient.

Then Nathan opens his eyes and shifts his foot angling his sword off to the side. Selmy angles his sword off to the opposite side. They attack at the same time in blur of movement too fast for the eye to watch. The spectators stand in awe of the speed and accuracy of their blades. Selmy arcs his sword and disarms Nathan. When he thrusts forward Nathan rushes forward and spins to the left sliding on his knees and recovers his sword. He spins around swinging for Selmy's neck, but he leans back and counters. They lock up pushing against each other. Then Nathan grabs Selmy's collar and pulls him down raising his feet. Selmy goes up and over and hits his back. Nathan flips backwards and straddles Selmy.

"I yield!" Selmy says.

Everyone claps as Nathan helps him up, "Very impressive…" Selmy says.

"It was all I could do…" Nathan says breathing heavy.

It is midnight and as Nathan joins his men he spots Jon Snow talking with Tyrion Lannister. He enters his tent and sits down to write a letter.

**_To the Red Goddess of Winterfell_**

**_Lady Sansa…I hope this letter finds you well…I do not expect a reply after all you are a Stark and I of House Stryder…but I find myself thinking of you…And in my insanity I am now writing you…I am sure you noticed my lingering gaze upon…But what chance stand I against Prince Joffrey Baratheon…I am condemned to love someone I cannot have…So dear lady I comfort myself with the hope that we can be friends…I know you have your septa…Your mother…and father…But I hold onto to hope that you would consider me among your friends…Someone to confide in…_**

**_With deepest affection_**

**_Nathan Stryder…_**

The next day Nathan gave his goodbyes to the King and Lord Stark, then his uncle and left Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Bane Stryder

Bane was six feet two inches tall with black hair and a goatee. Unlike the other members of the King's Guard Bane wielded a collapsible staff sword. The entire weapon was made of valaryen steel and could connect and disconnect in the middle. The weapon was strapped across his back. And although he was loyal to the guard and his King his heart was at Guardstone. He would have left the guard when his father died, but Barristan Selmy asked him to stay and Selmy had been like a father to Bane when he joined the King's Guard at the age of 18.

Bane rode behind the King as they traveled up the King's rode towards King's Landing. Every now and then Bane would look at Sansa Stark. His nephew had confided in him that he was in love with the young maiden and asked him to deliver his letter to Sansa. He was conflicted as such a letter could cause trouble for House Stryder.

Then there was Lord Stark, Bane shook his head feeling sorry for Eddard Stark. If he knew what he was getting involved with he would turn around and go back to Winterfell. After two days of travel Jon Snow left with Benjin Stark for the wall along with Tyrion Lannister and the prisoners bound for the wall. Bane shook his head, his brother Tanon was at the wall a Knight Ranger. The oaths of the Night Watch were almost similar to those of the King's Guard especially when it came to women. Luckily Bane had fathered two heirs and even though they were bastards they still carried his blood and the family name.

Another week and half passed and they stopped at an inn. Poor Ned Stark Bane thought got his first real look at how the King handled things and the power of the Lannisters. He would have intervened but his duty was too the King. Besides the blame could be placed on Gregor Clegane for the Prince getting hurt. Seeing how the Lannisters handled the situation and witnessing Lady Sansa's tears made up Bane's mind.

"Yes!" Lady Septa asked.

"Begging your pardon milady…Lord Selmy asked me to check on Lady Sansa…"

"We are fine…We don't need anything from a Stryder…"

"Its okay Septa Modane…"

Bane slips her the letter and walks away. They stop again and as they make camp two days later the group is attacked by the brotherhood without banners. "Protect the King!" Selmy screams.

"SANSA! ARYA!" Eddard screams rushing to his daughters on the cart as it is set upon by twenty men.

Bane un-sheaths his double blade and assembles it just as four men try get past him. He stabs forward and swings left disemboweling the man. He severs the arm of another man while blocking left. He twists his sword staff and cuts half the man's face off. Then he takes the legs off the next man and slits the throat of the last. "Meryn duck!" Bane screams throwing his dagger. The blade hits the man in the face, blood gushes from his head as he falls dead.

"Who would dare?" Cersei demands.

Bane kicks one of the wounded brothers over, "Who do ya work for?"

"Piss off!"

Bane stabs the man in the leg, "Who!"

"The…brother…hood…with…out…banners…"

Robert walks up and beheads the man, "Thank the seven I was wearing this…" Robert says patting his breastplate made of valaryen steel. "I am indebted to your family Sir Bane…"

"We live to serve my King…"

The rest of the trip to King's Landing was uneventful. Once in King's Landing Lord Eddard Stark set his house in order and prepared for the jousting tournament the King insisted on having to honor his new Hand. "Sir Jaime, Sir Bane, and Meryn will watch the rear of the King's Pavilion…As usual Sir Clegane will stand by Prince Joffrey…" Barristan Selmy said in his office issuing commands. After the tournament Bane was approached by Lady Septa.

"Lady Modane…"

"My Lady asked me to give this to you…" She said handing Bane the letter and walking away.

It was a letter for his nephew. A week later rumors started flying all over the Red Keep. Then after another month passed Eddard Stark was attacked by Jaime Lannister who left his post with the King's Guard. His brother had been imprisoned by the Starks for some reason. It was during this time that Nathan sent a response to Sansa. A letter of poetry that captured her heart and lifted her spirits. Bane was off duty and was leaving the Raven's tower having sent off Sansa's last letter.

He looked up to see Lancel Lannister walking towards him. Bane sneers in disgust, "Sir Bane…The Queen wishes to see you…"

Bane rolls his eyes and follows him to the Queen's office, "Leave and close the door…"

Bane turns his head and upper body, "Leave it open!" He demands. Lancel pauses looking at Cersei. "I am only thinking of your reputation milady and my life…If I were the King…I would not take too kindly to any man being alone you…"

"Well said Sir Bane…Leave the door open…Guards leave us…" The Guards are Lannister men. "Your brother…Do you keep in contact with your family…" She asks sitting down.

Bane sits down, "As often as I can your grace…"

"Your family maintains loyalty to the Starks…But your family has never answered the call to war…"

"The Starks and Stryders have always had bad blood between them…And House Stryder has always maintained its loyalty…by paying its tribute…"

"And what if you didn't have to pay that tribute?"

Bane sits back in his chair, "Milady?"

"What if House Stryder was Wardens of the North…One day my son will be King…"

"The King is strong man…"

"Not if he keeps drinking and whoring the way he does…I had the septa examine him…The septa is concerned for his health…As am I…His excessive lifestyle will be his downfall…When that happens my son will be King…"

"Doesn't the fact that Prince Joffrey's betrothal to Lady Sansa insure House Stark's loyalty…"

"Lady Sansa has fallen out of favor with the Prince…Then there is the unlawful imprisonment of my brother Tyrion…Then I recently learned that Eddard Stark is going to send his daughters home to Winterfell and break off the betrothal…These are not the actions of a loyal House…So would House Stryder be loyal to the crown and answer the call of their future King…"

Bane studies Queen Cersei before speaking, "My first duty is to the King…and his House…That being said…House Stryder places Blood and Honor before glory and power…My brother would never raise the sword for or against House Stark…"

Cersei smiles, "Send the offer anyway Sir Bane…House Stryder does not want to fall out of favor with the court…"

Bane stands up, "It certainly would not milady…I will write my brother Lord Owen Stryder of your…generous offer…"

"That is a good man…encourage him that it would be in the interest of his family…You are dismissed…and keep this between us…"

As instructed Bane sent the letter and waited a couple of days to insure he wasn't being watched. "My Lord Hand…" Sir Tyson Ned's new Captain after Jory Cassel is killed.

"I said I was not to be disturbed…"

"Sir Bane Stryder insists on seeing you milord…"

Ned sighs shaking his head, two Stryders in just four short months. Were the Stryders trying to make a power-move he wondered in secret. The betrothal of Mira Forrester to Roen Stryder was suspect, but it was the Forresters who made the offer not the Stryders. He shook the idea from his head as the Stryders had always paid their tribute without fail even though they have never answered the call to war. A small part of Eddard had wished he had made peace with the Stryders when Owen Stryder offered his daughter Irene in marriage to his eldest son Rob Stark.

"Show him in…"

"My Lord Hand thank you for seeing me…"

"Please sit…"

Bane looks at Tyson, "May I speak with you in private my lord…" Ned nods to Tyson who shakes his head no and closes the door.

"So what can I do for you Sir Bane?"

Bane sits down, "How is the office of Hand treating you?"

Ned stares at him, then he sighs and scratches his forehead, "Part of me wishes I had stayed in Winterfell…"

Bane nods, "I have been in King's Landing since I was 18…It was this or the wall…as my father cut me off…In all my time here I learned that in order to play the games in King's Landing one must fight fire with fire…One must be me more cunning than his enemies and trust no one…And if you are not willing to cross certain lines then you may end up as Jon Arryn…"

Ned narrowed his eyes wondering what Bane Stryder of the King's Guard knew, "Why don't you tell me why you are here…Sir Bane…"

"My first duty is too the King…That is why I am coming to you with this…Taking it before the King myself would be hazardous to my health without proof…Handled wrongly people could die…That is why I came to you…I know Tyrion Lannister has been arrested by your wife…For what I know not…I know your daughter has fallen out of favor with the Prince and you are planning to send both your daughters home…The Queen approached me a few weeks ago…She offered my family Wardenship of the North…and asked me to send a letter to Guardstone encouraging my Lord brother to take the offer…He said no…" Eddard stands up and goes to the window, "The Queen hinted that King Robert would not be King much longer…His health and lifestyle…"

Ned kept his back to Bane, "If I brought these facts before the King…Would you testify for me…"

"Yes…But you will need more allies…The Queen isn't going to just roll over…I am sure you realize by now just how rooted the Lannisters are in King's Landing…Perhaps you should send for help from Riverrun a few thousand men…its closer and they could get here faster…"

Ned shakes his head and turns to face Bane, "That would lead to more bloodshed…Besides the Tullies are already under siege from the Lannisters…"

Bane stands up, "I have heard as much…Lord Stark…If you are not willing to set your honor aside and do what is necessary to protect yourself and the King…Then I am afraid you may end up like Jon Arryn or worse…"

Bane started for the door and stopped when Ned spoke, "Tell me Sir Bane…Is your honor worth so little to you…You cross that line once and you will do it again…"

"Yes when it involves my family and friends…" Bane replied without looking back, "The Iron Born rebelled three times…The third you killed all of Balon Greyjoy's sons except Theon…If you had killed all the Greyjoys or if your ancestors had wiped them out in the beginning they could not keep rebelling against the crown or the North…" Bane opens the door and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Tanon Stryder

Tanon Stryder was the youngest brother of Owen and Bane Stryder. He grew up hearing stories of the giants, wildings, and white walkers beyond the wall and how the courageous men of the Night's Watch guarded the Realms of men. So when Tanon turned sixteen he asked his father to join the Night's Watch. He was told no, so Tanon ran away and said the words dawning the black. Tanon was the best sword at Castle Black and rose quickly to become a Master Ranger.

Despite the fact that Alliser Thorne is Master at Arms most new recruits come to Tanon for training in the sword. Tanon had been offered the position of Master at Arms, but he preferred being a Ranger. Tanon stood on the porch overlooking the courtyard as Benjin Stark returned to Winterfell with new recruits. Lord Commander Jorah Mormount gave a speech welcoming the new recruits. Then Tyrion Lannister was given a special room for his stay at Castle Black.

Two days later Jon Snow was in the courtyard berating his fellow recruits on their skills. Then the imp Tyrion Lannister says something to Jon. "Lord Snow!" Tanon yells walking down to the courtyard, "Try me! SWORD!" A practice sword is thrown to Tanon.

Everyone stops to watch and Lord Mormount comes out to witness as well. Jon attacks first and receives the shock of his life. Tanon blocks his sword steps forward and disarms him. Jon's sword flies over his head and as it does Tanon clips Jon's feet and strikes him in his back sending him to the ground face first. He catches Jon's sword out of the air.

"Son of bitch…" Pypar says.

"Did you see that?" Sam says.

Jon slowly turns over to his back and looks up, "Let that be a lesson to you Jon Snow…No matter how much you know about the sword…There is someone out there who knows a little more…" he offers his hand and helps him up.

"Get back to work!" Allisar screams

Tanon turns to leave and finds the imp behind him, "That was most impressive…"

"Thank Lord Tyrion…" Tanon says looking down.

The new recruits say their vows in two more days. Tanon enters the barracks and walks up to Sam, "Why did you join the Night's Watch?"

"Because my father…He was ashamed of me…Told me to go to the watch as he was going to leave everything to his bastards…"

Tanon walks up to Pyp, "And you…"

"I stole a wheel of cheese to feed my sister, she had not eaten for three days…"

Tanon stares him down and Pyp starts to fidget, "You are lying! Tell the truth or I will split your skull open…"

Pyp sighs and speaks nervously, "I refused to grant sexual favors to a lord at Acorn Hall while working as a singer. The lord accused me of stealing and I was sentenced to the Night's Watch."

"What is the Lord's name?"

"Theomar Smallwood…"

Tanon smiles and walks up to Jon Snow, "Jon Snow of Winterfell…You have that Stark look…"

"I'm a bastard that's all you need to know…"

"I grew up hearing tales of Giants, White Walkers, and Wildling Clans…so savage they eat the flesh of men…The Finns Clan…That is why I joined the Black…" He looks at Jon Snow, "Whatever your reasons they don't matter…Especially after you take the oath…All past crimes, reasons, hurts, are forgotten…We are your brothers…The men of the Night's Watch…Remember that…"

The next morning Benjin Stark and Tanon Stryder stand before Lord Commander Mormount, "I need him with me…" Benjin says.

"I can't risk two of my best Rangers…I need Tanon here…That is my final word on the matter…" Tyrion leaves the Wall for home and Jon along with the other recruits takes the oath and become members of the Night Watch. Not long after word is received that the North is going to war.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. In the Name of Love

Part 1. Nathan's Plan

Guardstone

**_To my love the sword of Guardstone_**

**_My dearest Nathan…So much has changed. You will be happy to know that my father is sending me back to Winterfell with my sister Arya. When I return I intend to show my mother the letters you sent me and ask that she convince father to allow me to marry you…Your letters have been a comfort to me in these dark times._**

**_Prince Joffrey is not the person I thought he was…Neither is his mother the Queen…It is you Nathan Stryder…Your poem captured my heart…and filled me with great joy…Your face is forever etched in my mind from that day you visited Winterfell…do not respond to this letter but please ask your father for permission to visit me at Winterfell…I shall send word when I am in Winterfell again…_**

**_With Great Love_**

**_Your Red Rose in Winter_**

Nathan was on his horse with his personal guard patrolling the lands of House Stryder and the King's Rode. He smelled the letter again, folded it up, and placed it in his belt. He smiled and rode towards Last Point. A village under the protection of House Stryder.

"NATHAN!"

Nathan reigned in his horse and turned in the saddle to see Killen galloping towards him. "What is it…"

"News from Deep Wood Moat…Your father wants you back at Guardstone…"

Nathan leaves his friend Sir Barn in charge of the patrol and returns to Guardstone with Killen. When they arrive the entire family is waiting. "I just got a letter from my brother in Deep Wood…Rob Stark has summoned all his father's banners…"

"Why?" Jon asked.

"The King is dead and Lord Stark has been accused of treason…"

Nathan's eyes stretch and he sits down feeling as if his heart is about to stop, "Sansa!" He whispers.

Amelia rushes to her son's side, "Son are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother…I…I am worried about Uncle Bane…That is all…"

Owen looks at his son, "So am I…The Lannisters aren't known for taking no for an answer…"

Jane keeps her composure as her youngest son wraps his arm around her, "Is Bane in danger…"

Owen shakes his head, "No! The Queen wouldn't dare raise a hand against my brother…Not so long as he pledges an oath to Joffrey…Besides my brother can take care of himself…"

"So father are we going to aid the Starks?" Nathan asks hopefully.

Everyone looks at Nathan, "Why in the seven hells would I help Robb Stark…"

"The Glovers for one…They are our family…"

"Nathan what has gotten in to you?" Roen asks, "The Starks didn't send us a Raven…The only reason we know of this is because Uncle Galbart sent us a raven…"

"If the Glovers ask for help we will fight for them…If not we will do as we always have done…Killen…I want all patrols in our lands increased by two thousand men…"

"Yes my lord…it shall be done…"

"Are you mad…" Barn asked to Nathan in private.

"I can't leave her there…I love her…"

Barn sighs and looks around to see if anyone is in earshot. The two friends are in the stables, "Look wait and see what happens…Robb Stark…"

"Is untested in war…"

"He is a Stark…the Starks…never lost a battle…" Nathan gives him a look, "Okay there was the bloody war…And the king who bent the knee…Other than they have a good record…Pray for Sansa…" Two weeks later Nathan receives a Raven from his Uncle

**_To my Nephew the heir of Guardstone_**

**_Say nothing to your father…Lord Stark has been executed…If you love Sansa Stark get to King's Landing immediately…Go to White Harbor buy a boat and sail to King's Landing…It should take you three weeks hard riding to reach White Harbor…Then another five days to sail to King's Landing…I will wait…A friend will be waiting at the docks seek a lad going by the name Nut…He will explain everything…_**

**_Be safe your Uncle Bane…_**

Jon was in his study going over the finances for House Stryder with Reed. There is a knock, "Enter!" Both men stand when Nathan enters.

"I need to speak with Jon alone…"

"My lord…" Reed says leaving.

"How would you like to be Jon Stryder…" Nathan asked after locking the door. Nathan gathers his men to patrol Guardstone lands. "My brothers…" He says in the hill country near Guardstone, "I am in love with Sansa Stark…" They all exchange glances, "Her life is in peril…I intend to go to King's Landing and bring her back…My father knows nothing of this…I am asking for volunteers…If you come know that I will protect you from my father…If you want nothing to do with this leave now…"

Barn stood, "FEAR OUR SWORDS!…I am with you brother…"

"So am I…" Inguss said.

One by one they all stand, "Thank you my sword brothers…Now we ride to White Harbor!" The ground rumbled like thunder in the sky as Nathan and his guard ride for White Harbor.

"My Lord…" Killen says, "Another letter from Lord Glover…Eddard Stark has been executed…"

"By the gods…" Amelia said slowly standing.

Owen takes the letter, "Robb Stark has been declared King in the North…"

"Now we must fight…" Killen says.

"There hasn't been a King in the North since the days of Torrhen Stark…" Amelia says grimly, 'This will have bad repercussions…"

"Summon my sons and nephews I wish to hear their opinions in the meantime prepare a gift of valaryen swords for the king…A sword fit for the King in the North…"

"My lord we searched everywhere…Our trackers caught a trail heading north then southeast…They have a five day head start on us…"

"Why would Nathan do this?" Amelia asked in tears on the floor.

Owen sits on the floor beside her holding his wife, "He isn't going to fight for the Starks that is for sure…" Killen says.

Owen looks up, "Take a thousand men and find my son…"

"I will not return until I have him again…"

White Harbor

House Manderly rules White Harbor, the only major city in the North. Lord Wyman Manderly is overly obese and unable to leave his castle because of his weight. Therefore his sons Wylis and Wendel are fighting for Robb Stark. As usual Wyman is eating when he is disturbed by Maester Jirus, "Begging your pardon milord…Nathan Stryder wishes an audience with you…"

He stops eating, "Nathan Stryder? Of House Stryder…Show him in…" Many people think very little of Wyman Manderly, but Wyman allows this as he is a very cunning man in politics. He also likes information and is aware of most things happening in Westeros and Essos.

"My Lord Wyman Manderly…" Nathan bows, "I will not waste your time my lord…I have come to buy a ship…"

"For what reason?"

"My Uncle is in King's Landing…He wishes to leave…I am off to bring him home…"

"I find it odd that Owen Stryder would allow his eldest son and heir to do this…"

"As the oldest and heir to Guardstone I should be the first to undertake this mission…"

"I want weapons…and not just any old weapons…I want the weapons of legend made by the Stryders…The pin cushion…The path maker…stuff like that…"

"I am not in a position to grant that…I did bring gold with me…"

Manderly sighs, "How much gold?"

Nathan snaps his finger and eight men bring two chests of gold, "100,000 gold dragons…fifty thousand in each chest…"

"All that for one boat?" Wyman stares at him, "There is more to this rescue than you are telling me…"

"The Lannisters have ears everywhere my lord…"

Wyan laughs, "Isn't that the truth…As long as it hurts the Lannisters…What do I care…The boat is yours…"

"Thank you my lord…" By the time Killen arrives in White Harbor Nathan has set sail. When he arrives Barn is waiting to give Killen an explanation for Nathan's brash actions.

Part 2. The Rescue

During the time it took Nathan to reach White Harbor and set sail Robb Stark has won two major battles against the Lannisters and captured Jaime Lannister. When Nathan arrives in King's Landing a young man going by the name Nut takes Nathan and twenty of his men to a room. "Welcome…Lord Bane sent me to meet you…" Despite the fact that boy is wearing rags he is armed with a Valaryen steel dagger and arm gauntlet. The gauntlet holds five short arrows and fires a steel arrow for short distances.

"Put these on…" He opens a chest and inside is the armor of the city watch guard.

At midnight they go up to the Red Keep and enter via the King's Guard tower. "Nephew! You made it…" They hug.

"Bane!"

He spins around hearing Sir Meryn's voice and fires an arrow from his arm gauntlet. Sir Meryn is struck in the head and is killed. "You four guard the door…The rest of you come with me…"

Bane leads them from the King's Guard tower through the palace. They kill two Lannister men on watch, strip the bodies, and hide them. Two Stryder soldiers take their place. Six men round a corner and they are slaughtered by Nathan, Bane and their men. The two guards standing by Sansa's room are killed. Then Nathan sneaks into the room and places his hand over Sansa's mouth.

"Don't scream…" She shakes her head, "Its me…Nathan!" Her eyes lighten up and they hug, "Come we are leaving…" They put a robe on Sansa and sneak her out. When they get downstairs the two Stryder men who took the place of the two Lannister men are fighting four men. Three are already dead, Nathan pulls Sansa close as Bane cuts down four of the seven with his sword staff.

"We should run…"

They reach the King's Guard tower and exit the Keep. They put Sansa, Nathan, Bane, and Nut into the cart and ride off. After two blocks the alarm is sounded. "Halt!" A man says with six gold cloaks with him. The man is shot in the head by an arrow, then two of Nathan's men come out of an alley and cut the rest down with their swords. When they reach the dock the cart is driven up a ramp into the main hold and the ship sets sail.

Tyrion Lannister walks through the halls with Bronn at his side. Shae stands in the room with Sir Boros Blunt questions Shae, "That will be all leave us…"

Before Tyrion can ask Shae anything Cersei walks in, "Is it true…"

Tyrion sighs, "Yes big sister it is true…Sansa Stark is gone…"

Boros stopped in the hall when he saw the Queen, "Your majesty…Sir Meryn is dead along with several Lannister men…and a few gold cloaks…Sir Bane Stryder is missing as well…"

"The Stryders those fucking animals…"

"Yes why would the Stryders take Sansa Stark…"

"Ransom?"

Tyrion shakes his head, "No this is something else…Bronn find Lord Verys…Did you notice how Nathan Stryder looked at Sansa Stark when he came to Winterfell…"

Cersei shakes her head, "No…He sees her what once and falls in love…"

"Makes since…The Stryders don't need gold…If this were for power they would have made that deal with you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Consequences

Guardstone

When Nathan arrived in White Harbor Killen was waiting for him. Then they all returned to Guardstone. Owen sat on his throne reading the letters between Sansa and Nathan, "Why hide this from me?" he asked after reading the last letter.

"Because I knew how you would react…"

"Then you don't know me very well my son…"

"Father I love her…"

Owen sighs, "Do you realize the ramifications of what you have done…"

"I do and I take full responsibility…"

"Really…Because the Starks will see this as a power play…and…" Owen pauses when Amelia grabs his forearm.

Jon clears his throat, "My lord if I may…We can use this to our advantage…End the blood feud with House Stark…We have a King now…The North can be free and independent…House Stryder should be a part of that…"

That is when Maester Pevin enters the great hall, "My Lord a message from Deep Wood Moat…The Iron Born have taken the castle…"

"My Sister in-law…Her son Robette…The baby Sybelle…" Amelia asked in concern.

"Being held hostage…Also Theon Greyjoy has taken Winterfell…"

Owen sighs and stands up then he looks at the Sword of Guardstone, Stryder, "Bane my brother…take 12,000 men and retake Deep Wood…"

Bane nods standing by Jane wearing the armor of House Stryder, "All due respect brother…I don't need 12,000 men to take back Deep Wood…"

"No but you will need 10,000 to take castle Pyke after you have secured Deep Wood…But remain at Deep Wood until you hear from me…Killen prepare 10,000 men we march to join the King in the south…Nathan…You will remain here…I will speak with King Robb…if he agrees we fight with him…If not we return his sister…"

"Aye father…"

Sansa sat alone in her room as she wished to be alone to mourn her father. The door opens and Owen enters with his wife, "Lord Stryder…" She says standing.

"I have one question girl…do you love my son?"

"With all my heart…"

"What if your brother says no…"

Sansa sighs, "I will marry him anyway…"

Owen shakes his head, "You know your history…The history of our houses…"

"Yes…"

Amelia steps into the room, "We love our family…There is a chance Lady Sansa that your brother may see this as a power play…"

"I can go with Lord Stryder to my brother's camp and speak on your behalf…"

Owen shakes his head, "Too many enemies between here and the River Lands…And I would not risk your safety…A letter to your brother will suffice…"

Sansa wrote the letter and sealed it with the Stark seal. Then Owen put on his armor, belted his sword, and joined his men. As Owen and Killen lead 10,000 men out of Guardstone Bane stood before Jane. "Come with me…"

"Why?"

"Because woman…We have been separated long enough…Come with me to Deep Wood…Let us marry in the castle and be a proper family…I still love you…" He stands close to Jane fondling her body.

"Okay…" She replies with a kiss. Their sons are a few feet away watching and smile when they kiss.

Bane picks Jane up and places her on his horse, then he gets behind her, "She said yes…" Yelling at his sons.

"Hoorah!" Caully yells.

The march is long but the men are in high spirits as they get to test their skills and prowess against the Iron Born. The Iron Born are fierce warriors and have garnered a reputation to rival any of the armies in the North. The time it takes to reach Deep Wood Moat is shorter than the time it takes to reach the Twins. It is midnight and the moon is full casting a pale light over the woods around Deep Moat. Nut had been knighted by Bane upon arrival at Guardstone. Nut had tried to steal from Bane when he visited the market to send Jane and their sons a present. Bane caught the boy and became a father figure to him as Nut's parents were dead.

Nut's real name was Kevin Waters and he lived in the kitchen of the Red Keep. In his spare time Bane taught Kevin how to think and fight, he also served as a spy for Bane in King's Landing. Kevin now served as Bane's captain and second in command. Bane divided his forces into four groups. One attacked from the east side of the fortress led by Kevin another from the main gate lead by Bane himself and the last from the North side. Scouts were sent to kill patrols in the country side. Then from the three sides archers scaled the wall and killed the Iron Born on the walls. The forth group the largest went to the shore to capture the ships 6,000 men two hundred men per ship.

Yara Greyjoy was still at Deep Wood, she had just returned from Winterfell. She jumped from her bed when she heard a huge crash. The bells sounded and she grabbed her sword and met with Rufus Blacktyde in the hallways. "Stryder men…They are on the wall and inside the courtyard…"

"How…never mind. Take three men and gather Lady Glover and her family…"

Bane rides into the courtyard on his horse with arrows flying by and swords clashing. He points his arm at a man getting ready to kill a Stryder soldier and shoots him in the shoulder with an arrow from his arm gauntlet. The soldier swings his sword and cuts off the man's legs in one motion. He salutes Bane and gets to his feet.

"FIND YARA GREYJOY…NOW!" Bane commands dismounting his horse.

Just as Blacktyde reaches the door Kevin appears on a window ledge at the end of the hall. "Kill that bastard!" Four men rush forward. Kevin fires an arrow from his arm gauntlet and kills one man. Then he draws his double blade and yells running up the hall. He stabs the man on the right and leaps up onto a table in the hall. He leaps off still running and twists in the air slashing the man in the middle on the neck. As he goes down a blade sprouts from Kevin's gauntlet and he stabs the last man in the side. Then he throws his sword staff like a spear and kills Rufus who is at the door trying to open it.

As Kevin walks to the door he is joined by more Stryder men who run up the hallway. "Milady…tha name is Kevin Waters…I am a Knight of House Stryder…All is safe…"

The door opens, "My son…"

"We will find him milady…Stay here a guard is outside your door."

The fighting lasts all night until three hours after sunrise. Bane lost two men, "Stay the fuck back or I will cut his throat…" A man said holding Gawen Glover by the hair. "My men and I want safe conduct back to our ships…" There were only ten men left surrounded in the great hall by Stryder men.

Bane Stryder walks in, "Let the boy go…"

"Fuck you!"

"Alright…" Bane waves his hand and Kevin enters with six men holding Yara Greyjoy. "So here is how this works…I will let you go…Though how you are going to sail home I have no idea…By now my sword brothers have taken your ships…If you do make it home then you can tell Balon Greyjoy why his only daughter is dead…" Bane snaps his finger and signals his men to force Yara to her knees. "Sir Kevin…"

"Milord?"

"If he doesn't release Gawen by the count of three kill Yara…and spread the word that these men are not to be harm…"

Kevin draws his sword staff, "WAIT! If I let the boy go will you swear on your word as high born Lord that you will not kill us…"

Bane stares at him and starts to nod, "I swear I will not kill you…"

He releases the boy and one of Bane's Knights releases Gawen, "Kill them!"

"Wait you swore…"

"I did…I won't kill you…I never said anything about my sword brothers…" Bane takes Gawen by the hand and leads him away as the archers shoot the men down.

"My Lord! What of her…"

"Sir Need…" He salutes, "Assemble a hundred men and take this bitch to my brother…A gift for the King in the North…"

**_"_****_THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!" _**Bane's men shout as he walks out of the hall.

Lady Sybelle holds a feast to honor Bane Stryder her brother in-law for his bravery and that of his men. At the feast the Septan is called and Bane marries is longtime love Jane Coster. She becomes Jane Stryder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Wolf and the Sword

A scout rides towards Owen's main force as it marches towards the Twins. "My Lord…"

"What news of Winterfell…"

"It is surrounded by Bolton men…Five hundred strong…"

Killen and Caully Stryder are on their horses next to Owen as the Stryder army marches by, "Who leads them…" Caully asks.

"Ramsay Snow…"

Owen nods, "Ramsay doesn't need our help…On to the Twins!" Owen's forces reach the Twins two weeks after Bane had taken back Deep Wood Moat.

The Twins

Walder Frey is in the throne room making plans with a Sell-sword captain. "My lord father…" Lothar Frey says entering.

"What is it?"

"Owen Stryder is here…He requests an audience with you…"

Walder waves the sell-sword off, "He alone…"

"Ten thousand men encamped out of bow range…"

"Show him in…" Frey considered the fact that the Stryders could be an ally in his plans, but despite the defiance and isolation of House Stryder they have never raised the sword against the Starks. Owen Stryder could be going to offer Robb Stark aid, but why such a small force?

An hour later Owen Stryder entered the hall, "Greetings to Walder Frey…Lord of the Twins…"

"Can't say I ever had a Stryder in my presence before…"

"None of my kin have ever been this far south before…But the name Walder Frey is not unheard of at Guardstone…For six hundred years the Freys have held the crossing and for 600 years they have never failed to exact their toll."

"So its passage you want…"

"Aye!"

Walder leans back in his chair, "The name Stryder is well known at the Twins as well…The Bloody war is a tale well known even to my children…Masters of war…Masters of the Sword…They call you…Though no Stryder has ever answered the call of House Stark in over a thousand years…So I ask…Why does the Lord of Guardstone wish to go south…"

"To pledge fealty to the King in the North…"

Walder takes his goblet and drinks, "You disappoint me Lord Stryder…"

"Why is that?"

"To gain passage through the Twins the Young Wolf swore to marry one of my daughters…Not long after the dog marries some girl…In secret…he made a deal with me and broke his word…"

Owen nods, "A King should keep his word…"

"Aye so why would you want to swear fealty to such a man as that…"

"With all due respect Lord Frey…House Stryder was allowed to keep its lands so long as we paid our tribute…We chose Isolation from the rest of the North…History is being made…The North and the River lands can free from the south and independent…Don't you want to be a part of history…"

"A King should keep his word…"

"So should a bannerman…"

Walder stands up, "I beg your pardon?"

"I know what the Tully's call you…The Late Walder Frey…Late to the battle of the Trident…A Lord should honor his oaths…Before he asks for boons from his King…"

"Robb Stark is no King of mine…"

"The Tully's have sworn an oath to him…That makes him your King…"

"You come into my home…"

"Before either of say something we regret Lord Frey why don't you name your price...for passage across the Twins…"

Walder Frey sneers and sits down, "Swords made of Valaryen Steel…"

"How many?"

"One thousand!"

"And a chest of gold dragons…That there be no ill will between us…I will leave the swords in a cart on the other side of the river…Your men can take possession after we have crossed the twins…"

Walder nods, "Done!" As Owen leaves Walder Frey sneers, "Done and done…With all of you…"

Owen's army marches through the twins and leaves a wagon of one thousand swords of valaryen steel for Walder Frey's men. Caully pulls his horse up to Owen's side, "You know uncle we could have crossed the river without making a deal with Walder Frey…"

Owen smiles and looks at his nephew, "I know nephew…But I didn't want Walder Frey to see what we are capable of."

Harrenhall

Robb's army had been at Haranhal for three days. Ever since the battle of Yellow Fork the morale of the army had sullen. Catelyn Stark the King's mother had released Jaime Lannister into the custody of her vassal Brienne of Tarth. So Robb placed his unrepenting mother under house arrest. Then there was the fact that he lost Walder Frey as an ally after marrying Talisa Maegry.

Robb is in a meeting going over troop movements with his banner lords. Winterfell is in ruins and Theon Greyjoy is now a captive of Ramsay Snow. A Stark enters and whispers into his ear. Robb looks at the soldier, "My Lords we have a visitor…Owen Stryder…"

The hall breaks into an uproar, "SILENCE!" Roose Bolton screams.

"I will meet with him here…"

Talisa joins Robb, "Owen Stryder?"

Robb leans in close and whispers of the blood feud between Houses Stark and Stryder. "They are the greatest swordsman in the North…Probably the world…"

When Owen enters Killen and Caully are with him along with ten men, "Hail the King in the North!" Owen says leading his cousin, nephew and men across the floor through the gauntlet of Northern Lords. Owen drops to one knee then the others.

"The Lord Guardstone may rise…" They obey, "I am surprised to see you and your men here…Lord Stryder…What do you want…"

Owen looks at the other Northern Lords, "May I speak with his grace in private…"

Robb looks at his gathered Lords, "Whatever you have to say to me can be said before my banners…"

"If the King will indulge me…Read these and then we can talk…" Robb's squire takes the letters from Owen Stryder and hands them to Robb. The Lords whisper amongst themselves as Robb reads the letters. He reads the first and looks at Owen. "Read them all milord…"

Robb slips the first letter towards the back and reads the next, his eyes bulge as it is one from his sister to Nathan Stryder. He slowly places that one behind the first and reads the next…

**_To the Red Rose of Winterfell_**

**_Your friendship means more to me than the heart that beats within my chest…More precious than the breath I breathe…I call you a Red Rose…_**

**_A Rose that blooms in the harshest of winters…When the moon fades and the stars cease to shine the Rose of Winterfell comforts me…Winter is Coming and it shall not whiter my Rose…Her petals are strong her thorns sharp to keep all enemies at bay…Let all stand in awe of my Rose…Greater than all the flowers of High Garden…More comely than lions of the west…Sharper than the steel of the Stryders…I shall love you always and from afar Sansa Stark…_**

**_Love always and never_**

**_Your friend Nathan Stryder_**

In all there were eight letters including the one Bane sent in regards to rescuing Sansa. Then Robb breaks open the seal of the Starks and reads his Sister's letter begging and pleading to marry Nathan Stryder. Robb sighs and looks at Owen then at his Lords. "My King…What does the letters say…" Roose Bolton asks.

"Leave us!"

One by one Robb's banners leave the hall and so does Killen and Caully along with the ten men. Robb stands up and pours some wine. "Would you like a cup Lord Owen…"

"Thank you my King yes…"

"You call me King…My sister is at Guardstone I take it?"

Owen takes the goblet, "Yes milord she is…" He answers before drinking.

"And if I say no to a wedding…"

"I will remain here…Until she arrives at whatever castle you wish her sent...Deep Wood…Last Hearth…White Harbor…When she is safe to your satisfaction I will return home with my soldiers…"

Robb takes a drink keeping his eyes on Owen, "Is it true your army numbers Fifty thousand strong…"

Owen nods, "It has always been so with my house…"

Robb finishes his wine, "I need to speak with my mother first…" Robb leaves the hall and makes his way to his mother's room, which is under guard. When he enters she stands, "Leave us!"

"Has something happened?"

"Read these…" Robb says handing Catelyn the letters.

As Catelyn reads the letters Robb waits in silence, "Sansa!"

"She is at Guardstone…She says she is in love with Nathan Stryder…Owen Stryder is here…If I say no he will remain here until Sansa is sent somewhere of my choosing…To the Manderly's or the Umbers of Last Hearth…"

"You need allies…Walder Frey…"

"Will be dealt with…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need to make amends with him…In the meantime what do you say to Owen Stryder's proposal?" Robb summons the Lords to the main hall, "My friends…Nathan Stryder at personal risk to himself rescued my sister from King's Landing…And his father wishes to make amends with House Stark…As such my Sister Sansa Stark will marry Nathan Stryder with my full blessing…" The hall broke into cheers though some were offended that Robb would allow a prize as Sansa Stark to marry Nathan Stryder.

"My King to honor the ending of the longtime feud between our houses I honor you with a sword of Valaryen steel…Its cross-guard the head of a dire wolf…I present to you Wolf's Bane…may it forever stand as a symbol of House Stark's right to rule the North…Hail the King in the North!"

**_"_****_HAIL THE KING IN THE NORTH!"_**

A feast was held then the next day a letter came from Rivverun, Hoster Tully had died. "My army can remain here under my nephew's command to hold Harranhal…" Owen Stryder offered.

"Your men have never seen battle…" Roose Bolton argued.

"But they are fresh…Owen is right…Stryder forces will remain here under the command of Caully Stryder…The rest will go to Riverrun…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Lord Nathan Stryder

Part 1. Betrayal

"We still have a chance to win…" Robb says to Roose Bolton as the army marches by.

"Not unless Owen Stryder commits his entire army to our cause…"

Rickard Karstark was on the other side of Robb, "It doesn't matter…We lost this war the day you married that Eastern girl…And this trip to Riverrun is a waste of time…"

"My grandfather died…Besides my Uncle's foolish mistake gave Tywin Lannister what he needed to leave the River Lands…"

Riverrun

Hoster Tully is dead, they laid his body on a death boat and sent it down river. When Edmure Tully failed three times to shoot an arrow and set the boat afire Bryden the Blackfish Tully his Uncle took the bow gaged the wind and fired the arrow. The boat burst into flames then he slams the bow into Edmure's chest and walks away. The next day Robb meets with his Uncle and great uncle in the main hall of Riverrun.

"You idiot I wanted to trap Sandor Clegane in the River Lands with his army…Now he is free to return to Casterly Rock…"

"For every one man they killed we put down two…"

Robb takes a step toward Edmure, "How many did you lose…" He hesitates, "How many!"

"Two hundred…"

Robb smiles and walks away, "Tywin Lannister can afford to lose men…He has the numbers…and thanks to you time…"

"He is young and still learning…" Blackfish says.

"In order to take Casterly Rock I need more men…" Robb looks at his squire, "Fetch Lord Owen Stryder…"

Owen enters and bows, "My King…I have a present for you…" Two men bring in Yara Greyjoy and force her to her knees. Roose Bolton raises his eyebrows, as Catelyn stands up, "Yara Greyjoy comes to bow to the King in the North milord…My brother captured her retaking Deep Wood Moat…He has twelve thousand men at Deep Wood give me the command and they will take the Pyke…"

"With Twelve thousand men?" Catelyn asks in disbelief.

"Only two thousand men attacked the castle milady…My brother only lost twelve men…he also took their ships…We can use the ships…sail to the Pyke and take it…I personally think its time to put an end to the Greyjoy's once and for all…"

Robb looks at Roose Bolton who shakes his head no, Catelyn looks at Robb, "We have Yara Greyjoy…Send a Raven to Balon Greyjoy…His banners must leave the North immediately…" Catelyn says.

"And what if he doesn't obey…" Owen says.

"He will…" Roose says, "We have his daughter…"

"What of Theon Greyjoy…My men would have gone to Winterfell…My scout said that Ramsay Snow was there with five hundred men…"

"Theon escaped…" Ramsay said lying, "When my bastard got there Theon burned the castle to escape…In the confusion he got away…"

"My mother is right…" Robb says, "Give Balon Greyjoy a chance to withdraw his banners if not…Then Owen tell your brother to attack the Pyke…"

"As you say milord…Take her away…" Owen went to the map table, "You're after Casterly Rock? My nephew is at Harranhal send word and he can take the castle…"

"I think Lord Owen is drunk on the legends of old…It has been years since House Stryder has seen war…" Roose Bolton says, "There is no way the Rock can be taken with 10,000 men…Besides Tywin has six times that force…"

"Lord Bolton is right…We need more men…You have over 20,000 men at Guardstone send for them…"

"With all due respect milord…You underestimate my troops…"

"Are you disobeying a command from your King?" Roose Bolton asked.

Before Owen could respond a man entered. "My lord…Rickard Karstrak has disobeyed your command and killed Marten and Willem Lannister."

Rickard Karstark and five of his men were brought before King Robb, "Why?"

"Jaime Lannister killed my son…It was justice! And since you are too weak to see justice done I did myself…"

"You murdered two innocent boys!"

"Justice! And I do not repent for that…"

"These men kill them…Take Lord Karstark to the square…"

"You gonna kill me yourself boy? That's how its done in the North…"

"My lord please…I did nothing but watch…"

"Save him for last…He can watch the others die…"

Talisa, Catelyn, Blackfish and even Edmure advised mercy. To spare Rickard Karstark or send him to the wall. "You have been quiet…Lord Owen…" Robb said looking at him.

"A bannerman should obey his king in all things…Execute him…"

"And what of your disobedience?"

"My Lord…How have I disobeyed you…"

"I ordered you to call the rest of your army…"

Owen sighs, "Ever since I came here I have been hearing doubts about my men's ability to fight war…I will send for them as you command…But I advise that they are not needed…"

Robb sneers, "You are right they are not needed…" He replies and walks past Owen in anger.

The Lords gather for Rickard Karstark's execution and Robb himself beheads him. That very day the Karstarks abandon Robb forcing him to lose half his army. That evening Stevron and Lothar Frey arrive to make amends with the Starks. They agree to a marriage between Edmure Tully and Rosalin Frey. Three days later Robb and his remaining loyal banners set out for the Twins. Owen and Killen Stryder go with the King with a hundred men.

Part 2. The Wedding

Guardstone

During the time it took Owen Stryder to reach Robb Stark and Bane Stryder recapture Deep Wood, Nathan and Sansa grew closer in love. Amelia treated Sansa like a daughter and she became friends with Irene and Ester Stryder as well. They were more down to earth than the snobbish women of King's Landing. Michael Stryder had taken a liking to Sansa and even challenged his elder brother to a duel for her hand. And whenever Nathan tried to kiss Sansa the young man would come to her rescue.

Eventually Michael got over his crush and took a liking to a tomboyish little girl named Ora Defly. Her father was a cook at Guardstone and her mother a chamber maid. It was early evening and the servants prepared dinner for the Stryder family. Servants changed and washed sheets, smithies closed the forge. Miners came in from mining valaryen steel in the mountains.

"RIDERS! Riders approach!" A voice rang from the tower.

Nathan and Maester Pevin came to greet them, they were bloody and ragged. Barn Nathan's friend had the sword of Guardstone on his back. He fell off his horse, "Barn! Get water…"

"Those fucking Freys!" One man screamed.

"What the hell happened…" Roen said joining them.

"He's dead…There all dead…" Barn whispered and passed out. Blackfish and Sandor Clegane are with them as well, along with Arya.

Sir Gile Wess had ridden with Bane Stryder to Deep Wood, he was one of the handpicked Knights chosen to deliver Yara Greyjoy to the King. Barn was hurt badly but he would live. The Stryders gathered in the main hall to listen to Sir Gile. "Why do you have my Father's sword?"

Gile's head was low, "The Freys and Roose Bolton betrayed us milord…We delivered Yara Greyjoy to the King in Riverrun…" he shook his head, "The King had Rickard Karstark beheaded…"

"I don't give a shit about Rickard Karstark! My Father! Tell me what happened dam you…"

"He's dead! My Lord…" Amelia falls to her knees with a silent scream on her lips. Nathan turns away from everyone dropping his father's sword which is stained in blood.

"OWEN!" Amelia screams on her knees.

Nathan turns and drops to her side with Roen and their sisters holding each other, "My brother and mother?" Sansa cautiously asks holding Arya's hand who has yet to say a word.

"Dead as well milady…" Sansa slowly goes down to the floor and stares with a blank look, Arya remains upright still holding Sansa's hand. Bryden walks up to Sansa and places his arm around her. "They were all lured to the Twins on a promise of reconciliation…Lord Edmure Tully married Rosalin Frey…" Sir Gile looks at Bryden Tully. "Your father's squire was fetching wine and ran into Gared Tuttle…He saved Dustin's life…Dustin killed twenty men…Before he died…We were camped near House Forrester when the fighting broke out…I sent five men to ride hard to Harranhal…The rest of us fought our way into the keep…We had just arrived…Lord Owen and Killen were still alive…Lady Talisa was dead…The King barely alive…Lord Owen climbed up to the second level and killed dozens of Frey men…Killen as well…Before he fell he threw Barn his sword and told us to get back to Guardstone…As we left we found Sandor Clegane and Lady Arya…"

"I'm no lady…" Arya said, "I'm a killer…"

Sir Gile looks at Arya and nods as she had killed two men herself as they fled, "Then we found Lord Tully here and fled…We swam across the river…The others held the Frey and Bolton men off so that we could escape…The Frey men chased us for many leagues before we turned and slaughtered them all…Only the gods know if Sir Karl and the others made it to Harranhal…"

"They are calling the Red Wedding…" Sandor Clegane said speaking up.

Amelia Stryder stands up and grabs Nathan's hand, he slowly stands up. She looks him in the eyes and kisses him on both cheeks, "You are now Lord of Guardstone and head of House Stryder…Avenge your father and cousin…and all our sword brothers…"

Roen stands up, "My Lord I will follow you into the seven hells…"

Sansa stands up as Irene and Ester does, "Brother! I thinks its time we reminded the North…No the world why we are the Masters of War…"

"Kill them…" Michael coldly says, "Kill every fucking one them…"

"Marry me!" Sansa says, "Marry me and let what is left of the North know what the Boltons and Freys have done…" Nathan walks up to Sansa and grabs her hand, "The North will never forget…"

"**_Winter is Coming!"_** Arya says.

"Aye…"

"_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_**!" Nathan says, then he walks over to the sword Stryder and picks it up, "Mother summon the Septan…I wish to marry my Red Rose…"

Only the family members and servants of the House attend the wedding. Then Nathan beds his new wife and the following day Nathan assembles all twenty-eight thousand of his forces. His captains and commanders stand around a large map of Westeros on the floor. "Maester Pevin send word by Raven to Harranhal…Tell Caully to hold the fortress at all costs…Then send word to all the loyal lords of House Stark tell them House Stryder marches toward Winterfell…any Lord wishing to avenge their King join us there…" He looks at Bryden Blackfish, "Yara Greyjoy?"

"The Freys have her at the Twins…"

He looks at Pevin, "Send word to my Uncle…sack castle Pyke…Destroy all the Lords of the Iron Isles…"

"We also received a missive from Castle Black…Apparently 100,000 wildlings are marching on the wall…" Pevin replies before leaving for the Raven's tower.

"Daven you will take two thousand men and leave now for the wall…" Nathan says placing a marker at castle black…Then he moves a marker onto castle Pyke and takes another and places it on Ironrath. "We can't afford to lose Ironrath…Since the Boltons have betrayed us we can only assume that the Whitehills are marching on Ironrath…" He looks at Roen, "Brother take three thousand men to Ironrath…"

Roen salutes, "I leave at once milord…" He replies and walks off.

"And Roen!" Roen pauses without looking back, "March on to Highpoint…" Roen nods and leaves with his guard and squire. Nathan takes the pointer he is holding and pushes a marker towards the Dread Fort, "Sir Gert…I need you in battle…"

"Command me milord…"

"The Dread Fort…take it...burn it to the ground…But bring Ramsay Snow to me alive…" He salutes and leaves with his squire in toe. Then Nathan places several markers at Winterfell, "The rest of my army will march to Winterfell and wait to see who answers the call to war…"

Amelia joins him, "How long will you wait?"

"I will wait three weeks and march to the Twins…"

Harranhal

Caully unaware of the Red Wedding spent his time drilling his men and fortifying the defenses of Harranhal. "All the cracks in the wall have been bricked milord…All catapults and ballistas are in place…All archers on duty…" Sir Pryde Snow said.

"Good man…"

That is when Caully's Squire runs up, "Milord a message from Guardstone…"

Caully takes the letter and breaks the seal. As he reads his eyes water and he falls to his knees, "My Lord what is it?"

Caully takes a deep breath and stands up, "Summon the brothers…" They all gather as Caully stands on the steps, "My brothers! We have been betrayed by Roose Bolton…and Walder Frey…They lured our King and his banners to the Twins and at the wedding of Edmure Tully and Rosalin Frey the oath breakers killed Your King…My Uncle your father and Liegelord fell…But not before dozens of Freys met their end at his sword…  
"FUCK THE FREYS!" Someone yelled.

"_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_**

"I too wish to ride to the Twins and cut Walder Frey's fucking heart out!" The men cheer, "But we cannot…Nathan Stryder our new Lord has married Sansa Stark…He commands us brothers to remain here and hold Harranhal at all costs…_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!_**"

"_**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!"_**

Four days later three Knights of House Stryder ride into Harranhal with Sir Norren Heen of House Forrester and his squire Bowen Tyde. The other two Stryder lead the Frey men towards Riverrun and fought bravely killing nine men before they were overwhelmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The King is Dead

Part 1. Poisoned

Stannis' attack on King's Landing has failed. Mainly because of Tyrion Lannister rallying the defenders to hold the city. Then Tywin Lannister shows up with Loras Tyrell and their combined forces. Together they drive Stannis' army away. For his efforts Tyrion is rewarded with cut across the face and isolation. No one comes to see him as his world has been turned upside down. No that is but Verys the Lord of Whispers. The two talk as friends then Shae comes to see Tyrion. Tywin makes Tyrion Master of Coin in the absence of Peter Baelish who marries Lysa Arryn. Tyrion excels at his job and reduces half the debt owed to Iron Bank.

Tyrion sat at a table in Cersei's quarters drinking and talking of her reckless son the King. The King who started this war by executing Eddard Stark. "What kind of man murders a pregnant woman at the dinner table…"

Cersei grunts, "The kind of man who would do anything for power…"

"The north will unite…No one will bend the knee to Joffrey, Walder Frey, or Roose Bolton…Especially the Stryders…"

Cersei grunts, "The Stryders are the least of our worries…Stannis has an army now…Thanks to the Iron Bank…"

That is when the door opens and in walks Jaime, "Brother you are just in time…The Lannister siblings together again…"

He sits down and takes a goblet from Tyrion, "What are we talking about?"

"The usual…"

A knock at the door interrupts them, Cersei's handmaiden answers, it is Loras Tyrell, "Begging your pardon…The Lord Hand demands an audience with all three of you…"

Tywin is writing letters when all three of his children arrive, "Father!" They all say.

He looks at Jaime, "I need you on the battlefield…at least your mind…"

"I am needed here…I am Lord Commander of the King's Guard…"

Tywin shakes his head, "There are 10,000 Stryder men at Harranhal…If they march on the Twins all will be lost…Then there is Balon Greyjoy…If you marry his daughter we will have him as an ally…against the North…"

Cersei and Jaime look at each other, "I would rather marry one of Walder Frey's gargoyle daughters…"

"We need allies…"

"What of the Vale? Doesn't Peter Baelish and that lunatic of a woman Lysa Arryn owe us…"

"They do and I intend to collect…" He looks at Cersei, "And you…You my daughter will marry Loras Tyrell…"

She shakes her head, "No! No! I will not…"

"You will or I will cut you off and send to the Silent Sisters…A marriage to Loras Tyrell will quell these stories about you and Jaime…Now go I have a meeting with the small council…"

Cersei and Jaime leave, "And me…"

"You…I am leaving to go lead our armies with the Tyrells against the forces at Harranhal…You will be acting Hand…Do not disappoint me!"

Tywin sits at the table with his hand on his jaw as the council members arrive. "My birds tell me that the CaullyStryder leads the army at Harranhal…He is dug in with 10,000 men…They raid the countryside for food but remain at Harranhal…The Dread Fort has been burned to the ground and as we speak Nathan Stryder leads the rest of his forces to Winterfell…All those still loyal to House Stark will rally there…"

"Why Robb Stark is dead…" Cersei says.

"His sister Sansa has married Nathan Stryder…Also Hother Umber has Rickon Stark the youngest of the Stark children…"

"Dam!" Tywin says.

"Yes…The North will rally around young Rickon and make him King…"

The doors open and in walks Joffrey, everyone but Tywin and Cersei stand, "Your grace…We were just discussing House Stryder…Sansa Stark has married Nathan Stryder…" Tywin says.

"Little Slut! I want her brought back alive…So I can teach that bitch a lesson…" Joffrey listens as Verys tells him what was already said. "We will crush the Stryders just like I crushed Stannis…"

"Oh yes we all remember your courage that day…Nephew…How you rallied the troops and sent Stannis away with his tail between his legs…"

Joffrey sneers at Tyrion, "Be careful little man…"

Tyrion raises his goblet to Joffrey, "I will need your uncle with me when I march on Harranhal…"

"Uncle Jaime! The one handed Knight!"

"He has a keen mind for battle…I need you to excuse him from the King's Guard…"

"Roose Bolton must be punished for what he did to Jaime…" Cersei said, "Make his bastard Lord Paramount of the North and send him to the wall…"

"After the war is settled…In the meantime we push up the wedding…"

They discussed reinforcements for the wall to which Joffrey objected stating that his armies were needed to fight his wars. They also discussed the wedding, Stannis Baratheon, and Daenarys Targaryen. Two days later the wedding was held. All the nobles and high born people were there. After the vows were said Queen Margaery vowed to pledge all left over food to the poor and suffering of King's Landing a move countermanded by the Queen Regent Cersei Baratheon. Then Joffrey summoned his entertainment which made the guests uncomfortable. Then he proceeded to mock and ridicule Tyrion to the point of pouring his drink over his head.

"Pour me another uncle…" Joffrey demands. The fool Dontas Hollard picks up the cup and hands it to Tyrion. "Fool what are you doing?"

"Begging your pardon milord we fools must have a code…To help each other…" He replies referring to Joffrey's remark about Tyrion being a fool

Joffrey takes a sip and starts to gag, he falls to his knees then his back as foam forms on his mouth and blood drips from his nose. Cersei runs to his side and is joined by Jaime as Olenna screams for someone to help the King. "Mo…mothe…" He gasps and dies.

Tyrion bends down and picks up the cup, "YOU!" Cersei says drawing his attention, "You…murderer! Arrest him! Arrest him!" Tyrion just stares in disbelief.

Part 2. Trial By Combat

The Twins

"Hail the new Lord Paramount of the North!" Walder Frey says as Roose Bolton enters the hall. The servants work diligently to clean up the blood and return the main hall to order.

"Hail the new lord of the River Lands…" Roose says joining him.

"Hail the King in the North…Did see the look on his face…"

They laugh, but Roose gets serious, "We have a problem…"

Walder stops laughing, "How so?"

"The Ten thousand Stryder men at Harrenhal…"

"I know…I sent word to Tywin Lannister…As we speak King Joffrey is marrying Margaery Tyrell…after the wedding the Tyrell armies will march with the Lannister armies to Harranhal…My scouts say that they have not advanced neither are they marching here…And if they do they will be trapped between two armies…"

"I sent the Whitehills to attack Ironrath…With Ironwood secure we take Moat Caillin and the North is all but ours…"

"With Lord Edmure in my dungeons the River Lords will fall in line…"

"So Yara Greyjoy…"

"She can marry my son…Lothar…"

Roose smiles, "She might strangle him in his sleep…"

"Oh she will behave…I will have Lothar put a baby in her belly…first then marry her…We can divide the Iron Isles…"

"Perhaps first we should make Balon Greyjoy fight for us…Half his army to the River Lands and the other half to fight in the North…"

Yara was in a cell across from Edmure Tully. Then two men came to her cell and dragged her to a room. Two female servants stripped her and tied her to the bed. Then they all left the room. Lothar Frey came in, "Father says to put a baby in you…Then we marry…"

"Come near me and I will bite your cock off!"

He climbs into bed and forces her legs open, then he licks her cunt. "I have no intentions of putting my cock in your mouth…"

"Get off me!" She screams as he enters her and sucks on her breasts. When he tries to kiss her and she bites him.

"BITCH!" He says slapping her drawing blood from her mouth.

King's Landing

Tyrion was put on trial before the royal court. Tommen the new King had just married Margaery to secure the alliance with the Tyrells. Tommen recused himself from the trial and Tywin Lannister sits in judgment with Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn. With each witness called Tyrion sees that he will not receive a fair trial. One by one the witness give damming testimony against Tyrion. Even the people he considered friend. When a recess is called Jaime convinces his father to allow Tyrion to go to the Night's Watch in exchange for him taking his rightful place at Casterly Rock.

Jaime tells this Tyrion who reluctantly agrees at first. When the trial resumes Tyrion is heart broken by the next witness, Shae. Her testimony drives him over the edge. "I wish to confess…" Tyrion says interrupting Shae.

"Silence! The witness wishes to confess…"

"Yes…I confess…I confess that I am a Dwarf…"

Tywin sneers, "You are not on trial for being a Dwarf!"

"Oh yes I am! I have been on trial for the crime of being a Dwarf all my life…A miscreant…A little monster with no morals and an astoundingly oversized cock for his size…"

The people gathered laugh, "That is enough…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "Oh no I am not done father…I am on trial for loving a whore…I am on trial for being born into a family that hates anything not related to it…" Tyrion looks at Cersei, "I am on trial for killing my mother…But I did not kill Joffrey…Though I wish I had…With all my heart…Seeing that evil twisted fuck of boy gag gave me more pleasure than a thousand whores…" Tyrion turns to the gathered court, "I wish I had poison for the lot of you..." The people begin to hackle Tyrion, "I saved your miserable hides from Stannis…and not one of you has the decency to stand up for me…I wish I can go back and open the gates for Stannis and laugh as he kills each and every one of you…"

"That is enough!" Tywin says.

Tyrion looks at Tywin, "No I will not go to the wall nor will I confess to Joffrey's deserved end…I demand trial by combat…"

Tywin sneered and Cersei stood up as Tywin ordered the guards to take Tyrion away. By law he was owed trial by combat and he could choose his own champion. "You wanted to see me Lord Hand?" Prince Oberyn of House Martell asked.

"Yes please be seated…I was to go lead the forces of Houses Lannister and Tyrell against the army at Harrenhal…Now this…business with my son…"

"And you want my family's help…"

"Yes…your brother is after all betrothed to granddaughter…"

"And that does not obligate us to fight your war…A war stared by your grandson when he cut off Ned Stark's head…But I may be inclined to encourage my father to aid you…If you give me the Mountain Gregor Clegane…" Tywin smiles, "He raped and murdered my sister and her children…"

Tywin sighs, "My daughter has chosen the Mountain to be her champion…My son will need a champion…If you want the Mountain…"

Prince Oberyn smiles, "I see…I face the Mountain in single combat…If he kills me your son is condemned and you keep your most valued warrior…" Prince Oberyn stands, "I accept and we shall see he falls…" Oberyn leaves the Hand's office and makes his way to the dungeons with two of his guards. When he gets to the dungeons a hooded man stands in the hall.

"Who are you?" Oberyns's men demand. "Identify yourself!"

The man removes his hood, "Greetings Prince Oberyn…" The hooded man bows and removes his hood. "Allow me to introduce myself…I am Victor Stryder only son of Killen Stryder of House Stryder…When I turned thirteen my family paid the faceless men 50,000 daggers and 50,000 swords made of Valaryen steel to train me in their arts…I serve House Stryder…"

"So you killed the King!"

"No that was not me…I take my orders from the Lord of Guardstone or I act in my family's interest…"

"What do you want…"

"To offer my services…No doubt you intend to offer yourself as Champion for Lord Tyrion…You also plan to tip your weapons with poison…of the Manticoar scorpion…A master of poisons hence your nickname the Viper…You will lose Prince Oberyn…Your emotions cloud your judgment…One false move and the Mountain will rip your head from your shoulders…Introduce me as a Knight of your House…I will kill the Mountain…"

Prince Oberyn smiles, "I am intrigued but tell me why would I give up my chance to kill the man who killed my sister and her children…"

"Because you are correct…Lord Tywin Lannister ordered the Mountain to kill your sister and her children…When Tywin Lannister attacks Harrenhal my cousin will capture him…We will give him to you to do as you will…and as a bonus…All the gold at Casterly Rock…"

Tyrion sits alone in his cell, then the door opens and in walks Prince Oberyn and a hooded man. "Prince Oberyn to what do I owe the honor?"

"I come to offer my Knight…Willem Hold as your champion…"

When Victor removes his hood he has white hair and a white beard. A completely different face, Oberyn stares dumbfounded, "My Lord Willem Hold at your surface…"

"Hold? I don't know your family…"

"As a young lad I saved Lord Martell's life on the hunt he rewarded me with a knighthood…"

"And you are sure you can beat the mountain…"

Willem smiles, "Even if the gods themselves fought with the mountain…"

The next day the nobles gather in the square of the keep to witness the trial by combat. "To the Queen Regent…My Lord Hand…honored guests who bare witness…Let it be known that Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister has demanded trial by combat…Bring forth the champions and let them name themselves…"

"Gregor Clegane! The Mountain…" He says walking into the square. "I champion the Queen…"

"Willem Hold of Dorne! I am champion for the accussed…"

"Begin!" Tywin says after the herald leaves the arena.

Willem walks around the ring with his side facing the Mountain who has drawn his broad sword. Sizing his adversary up. Willem looks at him and stops when he is lined up with Lord Tyrion. Willem draws his sword earning a smile from the Mountain. Then Willem roars and runs at full speed. The mountain shakes his head raising his sword high above his head as Willem closes the distance. Willem leaps with his sword pointed backwards and out to the side. Willem's sword is made of Valaryen steel, the blade breaks the Mountain's sword. The broken blade twists seven times before planting itself into the ground. While still in flight Willem decapitates the Mountain. As his head falls from his body the crowd stands in awe as Willem lands on one knee and poses with his sword arm stretched out.

He remains on one knee as the Mountain's body falls to its knees and then hits the sand. When the body thumps Willem stands up, flicks the blood off his sword as he walks toward Tyrion. He drops to one knee offering the sword to Lord Tyrion, "A gift for my Lord Tyrion…"

Tyrion stares dumbfounded and only comes out of his trance when Willem leans close and whispers into his ear. He then smiles at Tyrion and stands up. Willem grabs up his cloak and vanishes. Tyrion looks at Cersei and Tywin who are standing still watching the lifeless body of Gregor Clegane. He walks up to them and spits, "The gods judge me innocent…Fuck you both…"

That night Tyrion goes to his father's room and finds Shae. "I loved you…"

"And I you…But you called me a whore and drove me away…You drove me to this…"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"People who love each other…Stand by each other no matter what…"

"They also remain faithful to each other…You broke my heart…"

"And you broke mine…" Tyrion turns his back to Shae and grabs the crossbow off the wall. As he is walking away Shae grabs the dagger of the nightstand and runs toward Tyrion. He spins around and shoots her in the chest. She falls dropping the dagger. Then he makes his way to the privy where Tywin is taking a shit.

"What have you done?" Verys asks opening the door to Tyrion. Verys takes Tyrion to the docks in a box and has him loaded onto a ship bound for Braavos. As Verys walks up the ramp the bells ring in alarm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Fall of the Dread Fort

Ironrath

Ironrath was closer to Guardstone than the Dreadfort. Roen Stryder leads 3,000 men on horseback towards the stronghold of Ironrath. Two miles from the fortress Roen reigns in his horse and makes a fist. Then he signals his scouts with his hand. They wait and then the scouts return four hours later.

"Ironrath is under the siege…The main gates won't hold much longer…"

"How many men?"

"We are outnumbered two to one…They got catapults as well…"

"Sir Banik…Take a hundred men take out those catapults…Jiles the archers run those bastards down the rest of you on me…ATTACK!"

The ground shakes like thunder as Roen leads his army towards Ironrath. "My Lord…Look!" Britt Warrick master at arms says to Ludd Whitehill, "House Stryder!"

"Archers to the rear…Get the dam gate open!"

Sir Jiles runs through the archers before they can get into position for a counter attack. In one pass they wipe out the archers and then join Roen. Sir Banik's group rides by the catapults throwing torches at the catapults and barrels of oil. "HOUSE STRYDER!" Gared Tuttle yells from the wall of Ironrath. Ethan Forrester had knighted Gared after he survived the Red Wedding, killed two Bolton men at his farm and returned the sword of Ironrath to the stronghold.

"Hold your fire dammit!" Royland Degore yells not wanting to hit Stryder men.

Ludd's Calvary forces one thousand strong break away from the main force to build up speed then they turn to side swipe the Stryder forces as they ride through the main army. The Stryder forces throw their left arms out and fire the arrows in their arm gauntlets.

"My Lord we must retreat!" That is when Britt is beheaded by a rider passing by.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Ludd yells riding hard with his men away from Ironrath.

"My Lord! Do we pursue?" Banik asks riding up to Roen.

"No…Let them think they can make it safely home…Let them think they will receive help from the Boltons…"

"Open the gates!" Royland demands.

The Stryder men go through the battlefield killing enemy wounded soldiers. As they do the gates of Ironrath open and out runs Mira Forrester into the arms of Roen who jumps off his horse and picks her up spinning her around.

As Roen walks through the halls of Ironrath the soldiers of Ironrath beat their swords on their shields in thanks. Ethan Forrester stands before his throne with Royland Degore and Duncan Tuttle standing behind him. "Welcome back to Ironrath Lord Roen…" Ethan says, "My family is forever in your debt…"

Mira is holding Roen's hand, "Your family is my family as well…My Lord…I am betrothed to your sister…There are no debts between us…"

"So House Stryder will fight…" Royland asked.

"My brother married Sansa Stark…The rest of our army is marching to the ruins of Winterfell…We sent Ravens to all the Lords in the north…Whatever is left of the north must unite and destroy the Freys and Boltons or they will destroy us…At any rate my orders are to march on to Highpoint and take it…"

Royland walks around Ethan and takes a knee, "Milord with your permission I would like to ride with Lord Roen to Highpoint…"

"Is this necessary?" Elissa Forrester asked, "Hasn't enough blood been shed…"

"The blood flow will stop when our enemies lie dead milady…House Stryder will not forgive the deaths of its King nor its Lord …"

Ethan looks at his mother, "We all have hard days before us…Lord Roen ask any boon of me and it shall be granted…"

Roen looks at Mira, "My Lord…" She says, "Lord Roen and I have discussed it…We live in uncertain times and we wished to be married today…"

Ethan smiles as Duncan Tuttle whispers in the young Lord's ear, "Mother make all the arrangements…"

"Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!"

They break open the ale prepare the food and all of Ironrath celebrates the marriage of Mira Forrester to Roen Stryder. They say their vows and feast like Kings. Then Roen beds his new wife. Sunrise finds Roen kissing his wife goodbye, "Come back to me…" She says as 2,000 Stryder men march out of Ironrath with a 1,000 men of House Forrester.

He sighs, "So we can make many babies…"

He kisses her again and mounts his horse, but before he can ride off she gives him her handkerchief. A week later Roen leads an attack on Highpoint. Ludd's forces are unprepared and get massacred. The battle lasts two days then Roen rides away after looting Highpoint. He leaves the holdfast burning and the heads of Ludd and his family on pikes lining the road to Highpoint.

The Dread Fort

The moon was full and it was midnight, the perfect time for an attack on the Dread Fort. Nigel Gert divided his army into two groups. One to attack the main gate and the other from the river. The force attacking from the river was made up of mostly archers. They scaled the wall and killed the men on patrol. Then several soldiers made their way to the main gates. After killing the gate guards the doors were opened.

"NOW!" Gert shouted leading the charge of his men into the fortress. As Bolton men awaken and come to the square they are shot down by archers on the wall.

Ramsay Snow jumps out of bed and heads down with several men following him. He smiles when he sees Nigel Gert. "This is turning out to be a fine night!"

Ramsay's men attack Nigel's men while the two face off against each other. "Surrender now boy…I taught you everything you know…"

"Not everything old man…"

They attack at the same time both armed with a sword in each hand. Nigel spins around aiming high with his right and low with his left. Ramsay blocks and counters his attack, they fight back and forth trying to best each other. Then Ramsay knocks Nigel's right sword from his hand and thrusts forward. Nigel goes down on his back sticking his feet up and takes the sword away from Ramsay rolling backwards. He sticks Ramsay's left sword into the ground and comes up on his knees, then his feet.

Nigel picks up the sword and walks forward. They start to fight again then Ramsay kicks Nigel in between his legs, but before he can finish his former master off an archer knocks the sword from his hand by shooting him in the wrist. Nigel gets up and punches Ramsay in the face knocking him out. By high noon the next day the Dread Fort has fallen and all of the men of the Dread Fort are dead. The servants are released and the castle plundered.

"Sir Nigel!" A man says walking up to him. Ramsay Snow is on his knees with six men standing over him. "I think you better come see this sir…"

Nigel follows the knight down to the kennel where Theon Greyjoy is in a cage. The dogs are barking, "Theon Greyjoy…"

"My name is Reek!" He whispers.

"He keeps saying that over and over…They tortured the poor bastard…"

"Get him out of there and kill these fucking dogs…"

As they struggle to take Theon out of the cell the dogs are shot with crossbows. Then they set the Dread Fort on fire and leave. Ramsay Snow watches from a horse with his hands shackled as his home burns.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. United

By the time Roen arrives at Highpoint and takes the castle is Nathan's army arrives at Winterfell. They make camp outside the gates not wishing to offend anyone who arrives. Sansa goes in alone and explores the ruins of Winterfell. When she returns to Nathan's tent he comforts her sorrow. Three days later Sir Gert arrives with his men, but he is not alone. Mors Umber met up with Sir Gert and travelled with him to Winterfell. His army of 1,500 men camped beside Nathan's forces.

Five days later Roen arrives with his army of 3,000 men. That same day at sunset House Hornwood shows up with 700 men. One by one the faithful houses show up with reserve forces in tow. House Manderly shows up with the most forces second only to House Stryder. The Manderly army of 4,000 men are lead by Marlon Manderly cousin of Wyman Manderly. The only Houses not present are House Karstark because of Rickard Karstark's death and House Bolton because of their betrayal.

Sansa Stark stood on a wooden platform as the northern lords gathered before the gates of Winterfell. She stood beside Nathan holding his hand with Bryden the Back Fish Tully on her right. "My Lords! I am Sansa Stark daughter of Eddard Stark and sister to the King in the North Robb Stark…You all chose my brother because of Joffrey's treachery…I married Lord Nathan Stryder of my own free will because I fell in love with him and it was he who rescued me from Joffrey's cruelty…I was not coerced or promised anything to marry Lord Nathan…I ask that you all unite to avenge our loved ones who were betrayed by Roose Bolton and Walder Frey…"

"Do you now claim lordship over us…" Mors Umber barked.

"My Lords! House Stryder has lived in isolation far too long…My father Owen Stryder died at the Red Wedding as well…I intend to avenge him and my King…I do not set myself above any of you…choose whom you will to be our new liege lord…And my House will support whom you chose…"

"I nominate Lord Jordan Cerwyn for our new liege lord…" Tol Dustin says.

"The Manderlys will only follow the bloodline of the Starks…And if Sansa Stark is now Sansa Stryder then I say we follow House Stryder…" Marlon barked.

His words caused an uproar, 'ENOUGH!" Mors Umber yelled, "The Starks aren't all dead…" He waves his hand and two men bring a hooded boy forward with a wildling woman and a Dire Wolf. The boy removes his hood, "Rickon Stark the youngest of the Stark children still lives…Hail the King in the North…"

"RICKON!" Sansa yells running down the steps to embrace her brother.

"HAIL THE KING IN THE NORTH!" Nathan says dropping to one knee.

"The King in the North!" Tol says dropping to one knee.

One by one they all fall to one knee saying those words, "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They all say at once. Then Nathan, Sansa, Mors, Brynden, Roen, and Rickon gather in the courtyard of Winterfell to make plans. "You know who I am?" Brynden asks to Rickon who shakes his head no, "I'm your mother's uncle and your great uncle…Brynden Tully…I will be at your side from now and guide you as best I can…"

"My father, mother and brother…"

"I know…I miss them too, but you are King now…And I need you to be strong…"

Nathan steps forward, "Milord I am yours to command…I will avenge our family…" Brynden whispers into Rickon's ear.

"I name you Lord Nathan High Protector of the North and I place all my banners and men under your command…"

Nathan drops to one knee, "I thank you my King…I shall not fail you…" Nathan replies standing up and looking at Brynden.

"My King…We need the Karstarks…They are not here because your brother executed Rickard Karstark who disobeyed the King's command…" Rickon looks at Brynden, "I think a marriage between yourself and Vivian Karstark daughter of Arnolf Karstark is in order…"

"Bring ink and paper…" Nathan ordered and Bryden directed Rickon on writing the following.

**_To Lord Arnolf Karstark of Karhold_**

******_I Rickon Stark the King in the North write you to apologize for my brother the former King's actions…Lord Rickard Karstark was justified in killing the Lannister boys but he was unjust in disobeying the King…I wish to make amends with the Karstarks as such…I offer a proposal of marriage between myself and your daughter Vivian Karstark when we are both of proper age…If you refuse this offer then you all your kin may live in peace…I will not take arms against you unless you side with the traitors Roose Bolton and Walder Frey…_**

**_With kindest regards_**

**_Rickon Stark the King in the North…_**

The letter was sent by Raven then Nathan and the northern lords planned the attack on the Twins. With the rest of the north Nathan's army now numbered 41,000 strong not including the Karstarks. The day before marching out of Winterfell they received a response from the Karstarks…

**_To Rickon Stark the King in the North_**

******_I thank you greatly for your words…They are well received…You are not alone in this fight my King…House Karstark will fight at your side…And I humbly accept your offer of marriage to my daughter Vivian Karstark…March on to the Twins my army will meet you there..._**

**_Long live the King_**

**_With deepest regards_**

**_Arnolf Karstark Lord of Karhold_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. War of the Iron Isles

In the time it would took for Roen to give aid to Forresters, sack Highpoint, and rejoin Nathan Bane Stryder was halfway to the Iron Isles. By the time Nathan's army was on the march Bane had reached castle Pyke and the island it was on. He sent five ships carrying two hundred men each to the docks.

"Where is Lady Greyjoy?" The dock master asked to the man walking down the plank. He stabs the dock master in the stomach.

"HEY!" Another man shouts, but he is shot in the head by an arrow from an archer in the crow's nest. The men rush off the ships killing the dock workers. Then men in the crow's nest zip line to the wall and shoot down the people on the wall. They open the gates from the docks into the castle and rush in killing everyone they come into contact with.

Archers take up positions on the wall, while two hundred men make their way towards the main gates. They kill the gate guards and open the doors. A signal is sent and the rest of Bane's forces attack. The castle comes to life with bloodshed as the Iron soldiers of castle Pyke make fight a desperate battle. Bane leads the charge cutting a bloody path through man after man.

With his double blade Bane can attack and block multiple opponents at the same time. His weird fighting style throws off many Iron Born. Bane sweeps the legs of one man and stabs down when he hits his back. Then with the blade still in the man's chest he leans on his staff and raises his feet kicking the next man in the chest. Then he slits that man's throats.

They fight their way into the main hold of the fortress and Bane personally squares off against Balon Greyjoy. In just three moves he cuts off Balon's right arm and disembowels him. By high noon the next day the fortress is taken. "Kill them all and secure the food supplies…" Bane says to his second in command.

"Yes sir…"

"Assign fifty men to the task and the rest is to get started on fortifying our position…Sand traps on the beach…Oil barrels in the water…."

"Yes sir we will be ready…"

Bane stands before a sigil of House Greyjoy and rips it off the wall. Then he throws the banner into the fire place. "Sir all preparations are complete…" A man says to Bane five days later. He is sitting on Balon's throne.

"Good send the Ravens…"

Harlaw Hall

Houses Blacktyde, Botley, Goodbrother, Kenning, Merlyn, and Sparr gathered together at Blacktyde castle after receiving Raven's from castle Pyke. They were ordered to surrender and bend the knee to the King in the North. "I'll drink my own piss before I bend the knee…" Jon Harlaw said.

"AYE!" The Iron Born Lords yelled.

"Now I say…"

That is when a man burst in and gave a letter to Jon, "I'll be damned…"

"What is it?" Gorman Blacktyde asked.

"Walder Frey has Yara Greyjoy and forced her to marry his dog of a son…"

"We rescue Lord Balon and then he will decide what to do about Walder Frey…"

When the Iron Born Lords were agreed on a course of action they sailed their army numbering 40,000 men with a hundred and sixty ships. The fleet split into two groups one to attack the docks and the other to attack the beach. The moon was full and the stars shined brightly. The Iron Born fleet sails toward Castle Pyke and the island Pyke. Bane only had thirty ships with a hundred men per ship. He had two ships connected via a fifteen foot chain with a huge valyren blade in the middle. The chain could be readjusted depending on the target ship. Bane also had large paddles installed on his ships ten on each side four men to each paddle. So his ships did not depend on the wind to move.

"Enemy vessels!" The men in the crow's nest screamed.

The lead ship the Harlaw's serpent sent signals for thirty ships to change course and engage the enemy. Bane's fleet sailed towards the Iron attackers. Flaming arrows were fired from both sides, but Stryder forces had no main sails to shoot at and the sides of their ships had Valyren steel shields. The first two ships allowed the lead ship to pass in between. The blade and chain were seen at the last minute, but it was too late. The blade went through the figure head of the ship and the hall as it passed across the deck men were cut in half. The man at the wheel was cut in half at the waist. The wheel was also cut and the main mast crashed to the deck as the ships sailed by.

"EVASSIVE MANEUVERS!" A man on another ship screamed after witnessing what became of his comrades. The other ships scrambled to avoid the same fate but the Stryder ships were faster because of the rowers who switched every thirty minutes to keep up the speed. One ship turned sideways, so the attacking twin ships lengthened the chain and widened their positions. As they passed the ship from front and behind the archers fired a steady stream of arrows at the ship. Some of the ships managed to get to the castle docks only to be destroyed by exploding barrels of oil in the water.

Meanwhile on the beach the ships weighed anchor and deployed their forces. As they stormed the beach men fell into sand traps. Some traps were holes with spikes at the bottom to impale enemies. Other traps had spikes that sprung up and stabbed men in the chest. Arrows rained down on the beach as well. It was a blood bath. After four days of fighting the Iron Fleet withdrew and after another two days Bane's forces left the Island and sailed to Great Wyke slaughtering the people.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Siege of Harrenhal

Harranhal

While the war of the Iron Isles raged on the combined armies of Houses Lannister and Tyrell marched on Harrenhall. Fifteen scouts on horseback rode towards the old fortress to report to Caully Stryder the commanding officer at Harrenhall. "They approach milord…"

"How many?" The question was asked by Norren.

"Eighty thousand strong…Forty thousand Lannisters…Forty thousand Tyrells…I sent five men to fetch the rest of the patrols…"

"Who leads them?"

"Kevin Lannister and Loras Tyrell…"

"You men get food and rest…" Caully ordered.

Over the next few days the patrols returned to Harrenhall all with the same report. The Lannister Tyrell army arrived at high noon. As the men got into position and set up the catapults a Lannister man rode towards the fortress with five men to negotiate. "Open the gate…and bring them to the main hall…" Caully said to Sir Cavenough.

Caully sat on a throne with Norren at his side, "Identify yourself…"

"My name is Sir Tybolt Crakehall…I speak on behalf of your King…Tommen Baratheon of House Baratheon…throw down your arms and surrender Harrenhall and his majesty will grant you all mercy…A ship will sail you and your men to the wall…If you do not surrender…"

Caully smiles, "The only King I answer to is Rickon Stark the King in the North…Tell the Queen to go fuck herself…"

"You are outnumbered!" Tybolt says interrupting. "Eight to one…"

Caully hunches his shoulders, "That is my business…The only way you will be able to take Harrenhall is over our dead bodies…"

"You sealed your doom Lord Caully…"

Tybolt turns on his heals and leaves the main hall. When he is gone Caully gets up and walks out of the main hall. "My brothers! We are of House Stryder…Brothers of the sword…The enemy has come…Let us show them why they should…FEAR OUR SWORDS!"

_**"**__**FEAR OUR SWORDS**_**_!" _****Everyone shouted.**

Caully stood on the wall as Tybolt and his men ride back towards the Lannister/Tyrell forces. "Are the pin cushions loaded?" Caully asked to Sir Cavnough.

"Yes milord!"

"Fire at will…Target their archers, calvary, and frontlines…"

"FIRE!"

Now Norren and his Squire Bowen got to see the legendary weapons in action. The Pin Cushion was made of wood, iron, and steel. It was a ball ten feet in circumference. The wooden frame was like a net and the wooden beams were hollow and filled with oil. The frame cradled round iron balls with holes in them designed like a bee hive. There were smaller balls of iron going to towards the center. Five in all and in each hole was a foot long shard of metal made of valyren steel. The whole thing was collapsible and designed to explode in the air. The catapults was made of Ironwood bought from the Forresters and the joints and pins were made of steel. The springs were adjustable so that the men manning the catapults could adjust the distance as commanded.

"Well?" Kevin Lannister asked, when Tybolt returned to the frontlines.

"They refuse to surrender…"

Kevin looks at Loras Tyrell, "Full attack…Fire a barrage from the catapults…"

"LOOK!" A Squire yelled interrupting Kevin.

Caully had twenty catapults, twelve on the front wall and four on the left and right flanks since the back of the fortress nestled up against a mountain. The pin cushions exploded in the air raining down thousands of metal shards onto the enemy forces. Men screamed in pain as they were struck by the falling shards. Kevin was struck in the shoulder and the upper thigh. His horse was hit in the head as the shard went through the armor. The horse was also struck in the neck and rear. It fell over to the left on Kevin's left leg.

Loras raised his shield at the last minute and blocked three shards. "What the hell?"

"Valryen steel! They are made of Valyren steel…"

Men dropped dead or was wounded badly by the thousands. "RETURN FIRE!" The man commanding the catapult operators yelled. As the Lannister and Tyrell men returned fire the rest of the army scrambled to get out of range of the pin cushions.

"My Lord they are breaking!" Cavenough said ducking as a barrel exploded twelve feet away.

"Calvary full attack…take out those catapults…take out the archers…Sir Hest…Bring Loras Tyrell to me alive…Sir Kabol bring me Kevin Lannister…"

As the two Knights saluted enemy forces tried to rush the fortress. "ARCHERS!" Caully screamed. The archers fired from the wall their arrows penetrating the shields of the attackers. Caully points his hand at the men manning the two tiered ballistaes. They fire impaling the men attacking in one shot. Then the enemy retreats as Caully's mounted lances ride out of the small gate.

They ride out and trample the wounded men on the ground and kill any in their way. Sir Cavenough leads a hundred men towards the catapults firing arrows from crossbows and arm gauntlets. They throw torches on the catapults and barrels of oil. In all four thousand men ride into battle. Sir Hest leads five hundred men as Loras tries to retreat. He twirls a bolo and catches the hind legs of Loras' Horse. Hest and his men surround Loras. They ride in a three tiered circle to keep Tyrell men from rescuing him. The closest circle rides toward the right while the next rode left and the last rode right. Five men and hog tie Loras while Hest watches from his Horse.

"Back to Harrenhal!" He yells leading his men from battle.

"ARCHERS!" Caully yells, they shoot down the men riding up behind Hest's men.

Kevin Lannister is easier to capture as all the men with him are dead or wounded. The enemy forces are in full retreat as they lost their archers, catapults, and the majority of their calvary forces. "Lord Sword brother…Small force attacking from the left flank…"

"Sir Cavenough left flank full attack…" He said to the Knight as he rode back into Harrenhal. The Tyrell/Lannister forces began to withdraw from Harrenhall to escape the range of the Stryder catapults. "They'll be back…I want every man on watch at all times…" Caully said with Norren and Bowen walking down the steps from the wall. "…A hundred men to rest each hour…"

A Maester tended to Kevin's wounds, while others counted the dead. In the final tally the Lannisters and Tyrells had over 13,000 dead and over 19,000 wounded. Caully only lost 300 men when his Calvary attacked the main force. After eating with his men Caully had Loras Tyrell bought before him in chains.

"Loras Tyrell…The Knight of Flowers…Is it true what they say about House Tyrell?" Loras closes his eyes and refuses to answer. "Answer me boy!" Caully nods to his men.

"Hurt me and you will never get what you want…"

"Really…Remove his pants!"

"What are you doing?"

They laid him on the table as Caully stuck his dagger into the fire, "If you don't answer me I will remove your balls and cock…" He places the hot steaming blade close to Loras' skin.

"No wait…Please don't…"

"House Tyrell start talking! Is it true what they say…"

"Yes! Yes…My father is well respected, but the true power is my grandmother…She is the Queen of Thorns…"

"Pick him up…" Caully says backing away, "Bring ink and paper…" He said when they pulled up Loras' pants, "Write what I say…"

_To my grandmother the Queen of Thorns_

_My dearest Grandmother I am in good health for now…I have been captured by Stryder men at Harrenhal…They demand that House Tyrell withdraws its support of House Lannister…We are to end all military, economic, and financial support of the crown…If not Caully Stryder threatens to send you a body part each week his demands are refused…I ask that you acquiesce to his demands…I will be held captive until the war ends._

_With Love your grandson_

_Loras Tyrell the Knight of Flowers…_

When he finished the letter Loras looks at Caully, "What of my sister?"

"If she values her life she better leave King's Landing…My lord cousin marches on the Twins with all the north…Then the River lands…and finally here…Then we begin the invasion of the Westerlands…" The Tyrell/Lannister forces tried twice more to rescue Loras and Kevin only to fail both times.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The Tyrells

King's Landing

Maergery Tyrell walked with her handmaids towards her grandmother's suit. When she arrived her father was there waiting as well. "Leave us!" Olenna commanded.

"Grandmother…what is it?"

"Your brother has been captured by the Lannister forces at Harrenhall…" She replies handing her the letter.

"They wouldn't dare hurt my son…"

"We can no longer support the Lannisters…With Tywin Lannister dead…the Lannisters can't possibly win this war now…"

"Tywin Lannister secured the support of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton and…"

"Your information is outdated as usual Mace be silent…" Olenna looks at Maergery, "You realize Tommen is a bastard and his hold on the throne is faltering every day…along with his mother…"

Maergery sighs, "I am not pregnant…And…" She hesitates, "And being Queen is not worth my brother's life nor the lives of our family…"

"It is settled then…We leave…"

Queen Cersei's Suite

"Your majesty…" Jearuss was now the new Lord of Whispers in Verys' place. "Your uncle…" Jaime is with Cersei. "…Kevin Lannister has been captured at Harrenhal…Along with Loras Tyrell…" Loras had insisted on going to get away from the capital.

"Have they made any demands?" Jaime asked.

"Only of the Tyrells…Full withdrawal of all support to the Lannisters and the crown…Also Rickon Stark is alive and well…They named him the King in the North…A force of over 40,000 northerners march on the Twins…"

Jaime shakes his head, "We should sue for peace…"

Cersei sneers at him, "You forget the debt owed to us by Lysa Arryn and her new husband Petyr Baelish…The Knights of the Vale must fight for us if we are to win this war…"

"What of Stannis? The Iron Bank has loaned him the gold to raise another army, but it has gone North to the wall…"

"Stannis is not a threat at the moment…" Jaime said.

The Throne Room

Cersei had Olenna come to the throne room, but she did not come alone she had twenty men with her. Cersei also had twenty men with her. "I see you bought guards…Why?"

Olenna smiles, "We live in dangerous times…"

Cersei takes a sip of wine, "Yes we do…"

"Let's not waste each other's time…You want House Tyrell to continue its support of the crown…"

"My son is married to your daughter it would serve both our interests if we continued to support each other…"

Olenns shakes her head, "No it would not…My grandson is being held prisoner by the Stryder forces at Harrenhal…They threaten to send one body part each week we continue to support your son…My grandson's life is not worth the Iron Throne…"

"In war we lose loved ones…"

"And whom have you lost…"

"My father! My daughter who is in Dorne…"

"Your daughter is still alive…My grandson won't be if I do not adhere to the wishes of the Stryders…"

"The Knights of the Vale will fight with us…"

"Raising armies takes time…Time my grandson does not have…"

"Give my banners three days…Three more days to mount a rescue…"

Olenna stared at her Cersei her mind racing, "Two days…Without Tyrell support…Two days and we withdraw…"

Cersei rolls her eyes, "Fine two days…"

A call was sent out to all Sell-swords in the land and in one day Cersei had two hundred men she sent to join her forces at Harrenhal. A plan was made and that evening they attacked. A force of nine thousand men attacked the fortress. Three thousand men to each side of the fortress. Meanwhile the sell-swords entered the fortress the waste gate. The problem is that Caully had his men bury their waste and filled the waste gate with oil, water, and horse manure to hide the smell of the oil. They set the waste gate on fire and killed all two hundred men. When the attack failed the Lannister forces withdrew and lost 4,000 men in the attack.

"With whom do I speak?" Caully asked to a Tyrell man.

"Sir Larry Cuy of House Cuy…House Tyrell will acquiesce to your demands…Lady Olenna herself is coming here as she wishes to see her Grandson with her own eyes…"

Caully nods, "Well that is good news…The removal of Loras Tyrell's thumb will canceled…"

Caully, Norren, Bowen, and Cavenough watched as the Tyrell banners left the Lannister camp. A few days later Olenna Tyrell approached with her granddaughter and son, before they were allowed in they were blindfolded. They were made to wait in the main hall. Then Loras was brought to them, they all hugged. "Are you well my boy?"

"I have not been mistreated…"

Olenna looks at Caully, "Release my grandson and take me as your prisoner…"

"Grandmother no!" Loras said.

Caully shook his head, "No…he will remain with me until the war is over…"

"How long do you think you can last with the Lannister army beating at your door?" Mace asked. "A months a few weeks…How much food do you have?"

"We have enough…"

"You are trapped between the Lannisters and the Freys…"

Caully shakes his head, "No the Freys and Boltons are trapped at the Twins…"

"You sound overly confident…" Olenna said.

Caully sighs, "Say your goodbyes time is up…"

"NO!" Maergery says hugging Loras tightly.

Caully signals his man, "Take him away…" Then he looks at Olenna, "All your banners must return to the reach…"

"If you harm my grandson I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my own hands…" Caully bowed mockingly and then they left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Battle of the Twins

Runestone

Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone was getting ready to leave for Eyrie as Lady Lysa and Peter Baelish had summoned all their banners. "My Lord there is man here to see you…Calls himself Able Cost…"

"What does he want?"

"He says it concerns Lord Arryn's death…"

They met in the library, "Cost? I have never heard that name before…"

"I go by many names milord…" Cost placed his hood over his head obscuring his face. When he removed it again he had a different face.

"What manner of sorcery is this?"

"I was trained by the faceless men…Perhaps you will know my family name…Stryder…I approach you because the Vale is on the wrong side…You see Jon Arryn was murdered by his own wife…she poisoned him because he wanted to send their son to Stannis Baratheon to be tutored…"

"You have proof of this…"

He reaches into his robe and removes a letter from Lysa Arryn to Petyr Baelish. When Yohn Royce arrives at the Eyrie he confronts Lysa and Petyr before the banner Lords of the Vale. Peter is executed via the moon gate and Lysa is placed in a sky cell for her treason. Lord Royce takes Robin Arryn as his ward until he is strong enough to rule the Vale.

The Twins

A lone horse rides to the Twins. It doesn't stop at the northern fortress but rides to the other side. "House Stryder leads the northern forces…They have an army 41,000 strong…" the scout says to Walder Frey and Roose Bolton who stands at his side.

"How soon will they be here?" Roose Bolton asks.

"Five more days…"

Walder Frey looks at his son Stevron, "Are all the preparations made?"

"Yes father…"

"Father maybe we should bargain…" Lothar says.

"Fool…You think the Stryders or anyone else following them want peace…No they want blood…"

"What of Balon Greyjoy…" Stevron asked.

'He's dead and the Iron Isles are under siege by Bane Stryder…" Roose Bolton said.

Five Days Later

"Hold!" Nathan commanded they were just outside of bow range.

"What do you think?" Mors Umber asked sitting on his horse next to Nathan.

"Roen…"

"My Lord brother…"

"Bring up the gate master…a thousand men to attack when the gates come down…"

"Aye!" Roen replies riding off.

The Wall of the Twins

"What the fuck is that?" A man asked on the wall watching as eight armored oxen pulled a flat cart with a strange looking device on it. The front had four launchers for thick javelins attached to chains. The back of the device had a wheel with a metal umbrella over it. As the oxen pulled the gate master into position the archers fired at the oxen trying to kill them. But the oxen was wearing armor made of Valyrian steel.

When the gate master was in position the oxen were unhitched from the flatbed and brought to the rear of the wagon. A man by the lever pulled it and the four javelins fired at the gate. The javelins went through the holes in the iron-gate and through the wooden gates. Four prongs extended out and anchored the javelins to the wooden gate, then another four prongs anchored the metal one as well. Men on the wheel pushed around while the oxen pulled the chain.

The gates creaked and were ripped off the hinges making a huge crash. The northern forces cheered as a thousand men charged forward. "Why only a thousand men?" Mors Umber asked.

Nathan looks at him, "Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are not to be underestimated…"

They watch as five hundred mounted lances and five hundred infantry troops charge into the northern castle. "RETREAT!" A man screams as the northern forces enter the courtyard. Several Frey men try to hold off the attackers as the rest retreat across the bridge. Others use rope and zip from the top of the north castle to the southern castle to escape.

"What the hell is going on?" Walder Frey asked to a man who just landed on the balcony of the southern castle.

"They used some kind of device to rip the gates off the hinges…" The man said gasping for air.

Walder takes the torch from his squire, "Father no! Our men are still on the bridge…"

He throws the torch anyway. The men on the bridge see the torch and dive into the river just as the torch hits the bridge. A flame of fire rushes across the bridge to the northern castle. A few men are caught in the flames and cry out as they are roasted alive. Barrels of oil have been set up in key positions of the castle. They explode into a roaring inferno.

Nathan looks at Mors, "That is why I only sent a thousand men…Pull our people out…"

"How do we cross the river now…" Bradon Tallhart asked, as a horn sounded. "It will take weeks to reach the marshes…" Brandon had been held captive in Torrhen Square by the Iron Born until they surrendered and returned to the Iron Isles.

Nathan and Roen look at each other and smile, "Bring up the path maker…"

The northern lords watched as a team of eight armored oxen pull another device to the river bank. Five men placed two large poles into the ground and hit a switch on the side that released a pole anchor into the dirt. The path maker had another two poles on launchers. The operator elevated the launchers as another made calculations. Then he pulled the lever and fired another two poles across the river. The poles had two sets of chains attached to them one at foot level and the other at chest level. When the poles hit their marks the chains were pulled tight and a man cranked a lever pulling metal plated planks across the bottom of the ropes. When it reached the other side the bridge was complete. Then they set up a second bridge before charging.

Nathan and Roen rode up to the mounted lances as he intended to lead them. Just then his squire rode up, "Milord! House Karstark is here…12,000 strong…"

"Tell Lord Arnolf to join us immediately…Lord Umber lead the infantry forces…archers to follow Calvary and infantry afterwards…Sir Gert have the men fire a volley across the river then break down the catapults and bring them up and then the gate master…Roen you lead the other half of the Calvary across the other bridge…"

A few minutes later Lord Arnolf joined them and his men got into lines behind the other lances. Nathan and Arnolf interlocked arms. Nathan raised sword Stryder above his head "For the KING IN THE NORTH!" Nathan shouted.

"**_THE KING IN THE NORTH!_**" They all shouted charging across the bridges in three lines of horses.

Roose Bolton was on the river bank with a mix of Frey and Bolton troops, "Fall back!" He said when the pin cushions rained metal shards onto his men. "ARCHERS!" Stevron yelled as the mounted soldiers charged across the river. They rode through the ranks of men beheading and maiming men in their path. Nathan tackled a man to the ground and beheaded him. He preferred fighting with his duel sword, but he was head of House Stryder now and tradition demanded he wield sword Stryder. The broad sword slowed him down, but he was still a devastating fighter with it. He shoved his blade into the neck of the man he tackled and cut the legs off a man rushing him. Then Nathan went into a forward roll and disemboweled the next man. He extended his arm and fired an arrow from his gauntlet at a soldier. That is when Roen joined him pulling one of the dual swords from his back and throwing it at a man galloping towards them.

Soon the archers got into position and fired a barrage of arrows at the rear guard. Then Lord Umber lead the infantry across the first bridge while Barn Gert leads the other half of the infantry across the river on the second bridge. At first Roose Bolton's forces were holding their own despite loses, but soon they were pushed back towards the castle. Some men abandoned the battle while others surrendered, but they were not given mercy.

"Retreat!" Roose Bolton said after killing a man of House Glover. Half retreated to the castle the other half fled south.

"HOLD!" Nathan Stryder screamed. His squire sounded his horn to hold. Nathan pulled his men away from the castle to avoid the catapults. Sir Nigel Gert rides up, "How much longer until the catapults are set up?"

"Another hour milord…"

"Roen!"

He walks up, "Yes…"

"Take eight thousand men and hunt down those shits that escaped…"

Roen's squire rides up with his horse, "AYE! You men with me!" Now Nathan waits as the catapults are reassembled on the riverbank. When they are set up the operators load them with barrels of oil. "Elevation!" Nathan screams looking through a hand device used for catapult ranges, "Eighty degrees…And fire at will…" Even though Nathan's Catapults are out of range of Twins' catapults he is able to cover the distance. The flaming barrels hit their marks and destroy enemy catapults. "Cease fire!" He orders looking through a spy glass watching as the catapults and parts of the castle burn.

"Bring up the gate master…" The gates are ripped off the hinges and then Roen leads the attack into the fortress. By sunset the next day the battle is over and the twins have fallen. Both Roose Bolton and Walder Frey had been captured. The northern wounded are tended too and the dead counted over the next few days. Over half of Walder sons and grandsons died while fighting. All his daughters and granddaughters were placed under guard and Sansa's care.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. King Rickon Stark

Bryden the Blackfish Tully knelt before his great nephew the King. "Remember who you are…You are the King in the North…The son of Eddard Stark and my niece Catelyn Stark nee' Tully…The men you are about to judge betrayed your brother…They betrayed and murdered your mother…"

Rickon sighs, "Yes…"

"You are the King in the North…"

Bryden stands up as Nathan, Sansa, and Arnolf Karstark join them, "He is ready…" Bryden says. They enter the main hall of castle Frey.

**_"_****_HAIL THE KING IN THE NORTH…" _**The gathered knights declare.

Rickon sits on his makeshift throne with Shaggydog at his left and the aforementioned people at his side and back. Sansa and Bryden stand at his right while Nathan and the others at his back, "Bring forth the accused…" He commands in a grown up voice.

Ten men two to each prisoner escort Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, Ramsey Snow, Yara Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy in who has stopped referring to himself as Reek. They are forced to their knees, "Walder Frey…"

"Fuck you boy!"

A Stryder man walks around him and strikes him on the mouth, "Walder Frey! You invited my brother the former King in the North…His wife who pregnant…and my mother into your home…On the notion you wished to reconcile with them…You shared your bread and wine…and out of spite and vengeance you shed blood in your own home…In this very castle! I judge you traitor…"

"Your brother was the traitor!" Before the guard could strike him again Rickon raised his hand. Walder looks at the guard, "He swore to marry one of my daughters…He was supposed to marry Rosalin!"

"My brother did not foresee his death or your treachery…But you will see your coming…It will not be swift…It will be slow…Walder Frey you are to be taken from this place to a dark dungeon with no lights of any kind…You will be given no bread or water to eat…You will have no company save yourself…You will die a slow lonely death…I also decree that your remaining sons and grandsons are to be beheaded and their heads placed on pikes…Take this murderer away…"

As they did Bryden whispered into his ear as Edmure Tully came forward, "My lord…I married Rosalin Frey and still see her as my wife…I ask that you spare her from whatever judgment you set for Walder Frey's daughters…"

This time Sansa whispered into his ear, "My Uncle…Lord Edmure Tully I will grant your request on one condition…Rosalin's sisters…They will become your wards…They may never marry or take husbands of their own…They will eat at your table for the rest of their days…"

"Thank you my King…"

Rickon looks at Roose Bolton, "Roose Bolton…The former Lord of the Dread Fort…I sentence you to death by beheading for your treason…Take him away…" The guards stand him up and as they do he spits on the floor in Rickon's direction. "Ramsey Snow! My father Eddard Stark outlawed the flaying of men…You have flayed Iron Born, Theon Greyjoy and countless others…I decree that you are to racked on the symbol of your family's House and burned alive on it until you are dead…"

Ramsey smiles as they take him out of the main hall, "Theon Greyjoy…You murdered two innocent boys…Betrayed the family that raised you and murdered an old man…"

"What can you do to me that Ramsey Snow hasn't already done…"

Rickon gets up and whistles and when he does Shaggydog stands up on all fours, "Bring him…" The two guards follow Rickon to a small room then they throw him inside. "Shaggydog…" As the Dire wolf enters the room Rickon closes the door. Theon's screams can be heard as Rickon returns to his throne. "Yara Greyjoy…"

"My King I am pregnant with Lothar Frey's baby…" She says out of desperation.

Once again Sansa whispers into Rickon's ear, "You will remain a ward of House Stark…When your child is of proper age he will be sent to the wall…and you will remain a ward of House Stark until you die…Take her away…"

After the judgments a celebration was held and the northern forces rested for two days. Then plans were made to free the Riverlands from the Frey soldiers dug in at key castles. The task of freeing the Riverlands was left up to Roen Stryder and Edmure Tully with an army of eight thousand men. Meanwhile Nathan marched on to Harrenhal with the rest of the army.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. And Now My Watch Begins

Tanon Stryder had gone with Lord Commander Jeor Mormount beyond the wall to find Benjin Stark and fight the wildlings on their own ground. When Jon Snow left with Qhorin Halfhand Tanon was sent to follow them. He saw Jon kill the Halfhand as part of a plan to get in good with Mancce Rayder. He smiled when he laid eyes on the Wildling army and the giamts. Then Tanon returned to the fist of the first men to find them gone.

Tanon found Sam alone in the wild and together they caught up with the their brothers at Caster's Keep. Tensions are high because of the White Walker army and Craster's selfishness adds fuel to the fire. A mutiny breaks out between Craster and several of the black brothers. Tanon and a few others fight for Jeor Mormount but they are outnumbered. Lord Mormount falls in battle.

Tanon manages to kill seven men before fleeing into the wild on horseback. Soon he comes upon Sam and the Wildling girl Gilly under attack by one of the mutineers. Tanon kills the man and escorts Gilly and Sam towards the wall. Along the way they are attacked by a White Walker. Sam kills the White Walker. When they arrive at Castle Black Tanon reports to Maester Aemon what occurred at Craster's Keep.

The following day Daven Stryder arrives with 2,000 men and a wounded Jon Snow. Allisar Thorne is chosen as acting Lord Commander. "My cousin the Lord of Guardstone has married Sansa Stark and as we speak they are marching on the Twins…My Father Bane Stryder is fighting a war in the Iron Isles with 10,000 swords…He has already taken two major islands…All the north has declared independence from the Iron Throne…Rickon Stark is now the King in the North…Joffrey Baratheon is dead…Tommen Baratheon is now King…Stannis…At last report Stannis had gone to Braavos…I was sent to reinforce the wall…"

"Are there no more men the northern lords can spare…"

Daven shook his head, "No I'm afraid not…"

"Lord Snow!"

Jon stood and gave his report on his activities with the Wildlings. "You broke your vows?"

"Aye I did…" Jon said.

"You know what the punishment is for that…"

"If we killed every man who broke his vows we would no one left but stewards…" Aemon said causing everyone to laugh.

"So we just accept the word of traitor who killed one of his brothers and not just any brother Qhorin Halfhand…"

Tanon stands up, "I was there!" He says passionately, "Lord Mormount ordered me to follow them…I saw Jon Snow kill the Halfhand…The Halfhand allowed Jon to kill him…"

"You expect us…"

"Yes I do…" Tanon says interrupting, "Jon Snow is a brother of the Night's Watch…and I have trained with both the Halfhand and Snow…The Halfhand let Jon kill him…I also saw the wildling army…They have giants…Giants that ride mammoths as steads…"

"The men at Craster's Keep need to be dealt with…" Janos Slynt said.

"Why?" Tanon asks, "They believe that there are only a hundred men at Castle Black…Let Mance Rayder have them…When they come they will be in for the shock of their lives…"

With Daven and his men there were now 2,100 men at castle black. 1,500 of which were immediately sent up to the wall. After the meeting Tanon and Daven found a quiet place to talk about family. Sam and Jon were on the wall talking when Tanon walked up.

"He's right you know…" They look at Tanon, "The code doesn't actually say we can't sleep with a woman…Only not to marry or bare children with one…"

Jon smirks, "Lord Thorne won't see it that way…"

"Thorne is upset because his House went to ruins for supporting the Targaryens in the rebellion…He was given a choice…The Wall or death…"

Jon looks at Sam, "You go get some rest…I will keep watch…"

Tanon narrows his eyes and looks out over the wall towards the woods, "You better stay here Sam…Mance has arrived…" That is when the woods near the House burst into flames.

"The largest fire the north has ever seen…" Jon whispers as the horn sounds.

Soon they are joined by Allisar Thorne. "Now is the time to say it Snow!" Allisar says joining them.

Jon looks at him, "Say what Lord Commander?"

"I told you so…" He returns Jon's stare, "The burden of every leader, king, lord, in my Commander is that they have to listen to the opinions of smart mouth underlings. The underlings get make faces behind the backs of their superiors and watch them make fools of themselves…"

"I don't think you are a fool sir…We just don't see eye to eye…"

Allisar turned to the armies gathering below at the tree line, "I know why Mormount chose you…I just don't like you Snow…But tonight we need each other as brothers of the Night's Watch…"

"I will not fail you Lord Commander…"

"Alright you pussies load those barrels and ballistae…Get ready we are at WAR! Fire on my command only!" The Wildlings release a war cry and charge the wall, but one of Allisar's men drop a barrel. "You stupid fucks! When I say hold I mean hold! Mess up again and I'll drop the lot of ya over the wall myself…Do you get me!"

"YES LORD COMMANDER!" They all replied.

As the hoard of Wildings approached Jon would look down then at Allisar, "Send these infidels back to the seven hells…FIRE!"

Over a thousand arrows rained down on the attackers, along with javelins fired from ballistae. Several men manned large cross bows attached to chairs that hung over the wall. That is when Mammoths roared exiting the forest with giants riding them. "Son of a bitch…" Allisar says looking at Jon. "I want ten bows and one ballistae on the giants and their steads…Fire!" One giant was impaled in the chest by a ballistae. But another giant with a large crossbow fired up and killed the man on the ballistae. The ballistae was destroyed as well as the man flew up and backwards to the courtyard below.

Courtyard of Castle Black

The man in the guard tower was shot in the head by Ygritte as over 200 wildlings charged the main gate of Castle Black. The archers on the wall fired at them. "Hold them back you shits!" Sir Jeremy shouts. Tormund leads 40 ladder men to the wall and they make it up to the parapet and start fighting their way to the steps of the courtyard. Ygritte shoots an archer from the wall and heads for the ladder. From her position she can cover her people with her bow. She aims at Jeremy and shots him in the head.

"They killed Sir Jeremy!" Someone shouts.

"We need more men down here dammit!"

"You two come with me!" Sam says to two new recruits. The boy Ricen Cobb is manning the elevator. "Good job Rice keep it up!" Sam says.

Top of the Wall

Allisar watches as the two giants latch a rope to the tunnel gate below, "Release!" The barrels go flying down below and blow up. The Mammoth runs off with a giant chasing it. He is hit in the leg by a javelin. Then he shot down by thirty arrows fired from the same ten archers. They are charged with shooting down giants.

"Load it up again!"

"Sir Allisar…We need more men…Sir Jear is dead…There are Wildlings at the gate!"

"Dam! You men with me…Lord Janos take charge…" He says taking five Stryder men and five Brothers of the watch.

"Yes sir I am your man…" Another roar splits the air, this time more giants walk out of the forest with huge broad shields. "They are undisciplined…We are men of the Night's Watch!" Janos keeps repeating.

Jon and the others just stare at him as he starts to ramble, "Sir the Lord Commander needs you down in the courtyard…" Tanon says.

He looks at Tanon, "Me?"

"Yes sir!"

"I must go!"

When he leaves Jon takes charge, "Load em up boys!" Jon watched as the giants made their way towards the gate with their shields up. "NOW!" They light three barrels and throw them over the side. One explodes six feet above the ground burning the eyes of two giants. The next explodes on the ground, the last barrel explodes on the shield of a giant knocking him off his feet. "Bring them down! Bring them down! Bring them down!" Jon shouts, the ten archers shoot at will at the remaining giants killing them.

The Courtyard

When Allisar arrives in the courtyard with ten men. He looks at the situation, "Men of the Night's Watch here me! This castle has stood for 1,000 years…Are you going to allow it to fall?"

"NO!" Just then the doors are smashed down and the Wildlings rush in, "Show no mercy!"

Allisar and the men in the courtyard charge the Wildlings as they rush in. But Yara on the parapet is able to take out Crows at will. For a minute it seemed as if the Night's Watch would hold them off. Until Ygritte shoots Allisar in the shoulder and Tormen slashes him across the back. Three men tackle Tormen while others carry Allisar off. Ygritte is about to shoot the men carrying Allisar off, until she notices a fat crow and another taking shots at her people in the courtyard. She aims and kills Pyp, Sam ducks behind the pillar and comforts Pyp. The men in the courtyard waiver as they face off against Styr who cuts through their ranks with ease.

"Face me you wilding piece of shit!" A Stryder man says wielding a double blade.

He cuts the axe head off of Styr's weapon and slashes him across the leg. That is when Ygritte shoots the Stryder man in the throat. During the exchange Sam made his way to the lift and went up.

Top of the Wall

Jon looks over the side of the wall. The men climbing are half way up. He points his hand at men manning the lever for the scythe. "NOW!" Jon shouts. At his command they pull the lever and huge chunks of the ice wall fall off to reveal a huge three sided blade on a chain. The whole thing is made up of Valarian steel. It swipes across the face of the wall killing wilding climbers by the thousands. "Draw her back up!"

As a horn is sounded the giant who fell from the explosion on his shield gets up to see the body parts of his comrades falling to the ground and blood falling like rain. He gets up and runs to the gate and starts to lift it.

"Jon!" Sam cries exiting the lift. "We need you on the ground Sir Allisar has been badly wounded."

"Where is Sir Janos?"

"Don't know!"

"Maybe he's dead!" Jear says.

"Lord Daven, Tanon, Caul, Riley, Jear with me…Gerrine you take charge…" When they enter the lift Jon looks at the three of the men he brought with him. "Listen up…If that giant opens that gate its all over…Stop him at all costs…"

"We will!" Jear says.

"Sam I need you…"

"I'll stay at your side…"

"I need him more than I need you…" Jon hands Sam a key to the room Ghost his Dire Wolf is being kept.

"I'll free him…"

"Good then get a bow and shoot some Wildlings…"

They exit a lift and Jon decapitates a man attacking Rice. "Good job…take this…" Jon hands him a sword. Jon then runs into battle killing a Wildling, then he spins into another and takes his arm off. Then he faces off against Styr. They battle back and forth, Jon rolls backwards and comes up on his knees. He swings, but Styr knocks his sword from his hand. Jon thinks he is dead and that is when Rice stabs him from behind with the sword Jon gave him. He salutes Rice as Ghost attacks a man who tries to kill Rice.

Meanwhile Tanon cuts a bloody path through the Wildling forces in the courtyard. His sword Ice Hammer is 21 inches long with a slight curve to it. The cross guard is round and horizontal. He grabs the sword arm of a man and brings his sword across cutting off the wildling's hand. Then he throws the sword with the hand still attached into the chest of another killing him.

Tanon leans to the side as an arrow zips past his head. He look toward the steps and spots Ygritte. Tanon runs toward the steps and slides on his knees beneath the swing of a wildling. As he passes beneath the man's attack Tanon cuts off his left leg below the knee. He gets to his feet and runs up the bannister. As Ygritte shoots at him Tanon cuts the arrows with his sword. He throws out his arm and shoots Ygritte in the Leg. Then he punches her in the face knocking her out. Soon all the men in the courtyard are dead. A horn sounds on the other side of the wall. The wildling army retreats.

Jon leaves castle black through the tunnel to negotiate with Mance Rayder. As they are talking Stannis Baratheon arrives with 10,000 men and attacks the wildlings, but Mance orders his men to stand down. "Bow before the one true King!" Davos says to Daven.

"The only King I recognize is the King in the North…"

"Lord Stannis…This is Daven Stryder…He and his men helped us to hold Castle Black against the wildling army.

"Bend the knee boy or you and all your men will die today…"

"We may die today, but I swear on the seven that you will die with us…" By now there are 129 Stryder men in the courtyard and more coming down from the wall as when Stannis arrived Daven's men started coming down.

"There is only one god…The lord of Lights…" Milisandre says, "You stand before his chosen one…

"ENOUGH!" Maester Aemon says, "The Night's Watch does not take sides in politics…Our laws do protect men who fight and bleed in service of the war…Lord Stannis…Neither you or Lord Daven will spill blood in these walls…"

Tanon stood beside Aemon eating an apple as Sam helped the old man. "We came here to give aid to the Night's Watch…" Davos said.

"So did we…"

"You can't stay in Castle Black forever…You have to leave sometime…" Stannis says.

Daven smiles, "You have a death wish don't you old man…I will tell you what Lord Stannis…Choose one man to face me in combat…If he defeats me my brothers are yours to command…When he lies dead at my feet…You will take your army get back on your ships and go fuck yourselves…"

Stannis looks at Davos who nods no, Milisandre steps forward, "You and all your men wield Valyrain blades…"

"Give the chosen one a sword for his champion…" Daven's Squire comes forward and hands Davos a sword, "Agreed boy…" Davos chooses a sell-sword by the name of Hiram, who has Dothraki blood and tattoos on his face.

Milisandre takes the sword, "May the lord of lights bless this blade…" The sword bursts into fire and she hands it to Hiram.

"Magic won't save him witch…" A circle is made for the two men to face off.

Hiram strikes first, Daven plants his left foot and makes a sideways block. Then he counters and swings for Hiram's neck. He spins around blocking and then making a side attack. Daven leans back and spins to the side swinging his sword. Then he twirls his sword from side to side that is when Hiram thrusts forward and wrenches Daven's sword. As Stannis smiles Daven dodges Hiram's attacks. Then he steps inside his guard and grabs his sword arm breaking it. Then Daven breaks his nose taking the flaming sword. He stabs Hiram in the gut and spins around decapitating him with the sword. As the body hits the ground the flames on the blade extinguish.

Daven hands the sword to Stannis, "Keep your word and leave!"

"You need us…" Milisandre says speaking up, "The White Walkers are coming…"

"If you stay we both follow the lead of the Night's Watch…" Daven takes a step toward Stannis causing Davos to place his hand on the pummel of his sword. "The North has a King…"

Stannis smiles, "And I will destroy you all…"

The dead are burned and then Mance is offered two deals. One from Daven and the other from Stannis. Mance chooses Daven's offer which includes the Iron Isles for the Wildlings to live on as Bane has wiped out the Iron Born. When the White Walkers attack Stannis looses 300 men while Daven looses only 119. They would have lost more but an unseen force aided them in the battle. Stannis gets back on his ships to sail south as he has recieved word that the northern army has reached Harrenhal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Invasion of the Westerlands

Harrenhall

Caully's forces cheer as Nathan leads his army into Harrenhall. The Riverlands had been retaken by Roen and Edmure Tully. Roen remains in the Riverlands with his wife while Roen marches with the army towards Harrenhall. After three days of rest Nathan and the Northern Banner Lords gather in the main hall to discuss battle plans.

Nathan placed a Stark marker over Harrenhal because King Rickon was with the army under the tutelage of Bryden Tully. Then he places a Stryder marker over Hornvale. "Caully you will remain here at Harrenhal…Lord Umber will lead the attack on Hornvale…"

Now he places a marker on Golden Tooth, "My brother will lead an assault on Golden Tooth…" He looks at Arnolf, "Lord Arnolf will lead the assault on Ashemark…" Now he places a marker on the Crag, "Sir Gert will take a thousand men to the Crag…I will lead the main force towards Casterly Rock…"

The next day the armies of the North march out of Harrenhal. Lord Mors Umber arrives at Hornvale with 5,000 men half of which are Stryder men. They rip the gates down and storm the castle, but as the battle is happening a force of 8,000 Lannister men arrive and trap them inside. Umber and his men fight their way out of the castle and force the Lannister forces into a retreat. Mors and his men rest at the fortress before marching to the King's road to emcamp at the river north of Casterly Rock where Nathan Stryder is waiting.

Roen leads 8,000 men Golden Tooth and after three days of bloody fighting he enters the castle and kills everyone. The heads of the people are placed on pikes and as they march towards Harrenhal the castle burns. Lord Arnolf is wounded in the assault on Ashemark so Nigel Gert assumes command in his place. They loot the castle and return to Harrenhal. When Barn Gert arrives at the Crag there are no Lannister men hiding there so he fortifies the old castle and remains at the Crag.

Casterly Rock

Nathan sits on his horse watching the ancestral home of the Lannisters. He sighs, "Bring up the gate master…"

Casterly Rock sits on a cliff over the water and the path to the gate is a narrow one. When the gate master is in position the javelins are fired and the gates pulled down. With a raise of his hand 6,000 horsemen rush up the walkway to the main gate. As they rush the castle catapults pummel the causeway with barrels of flaming oil. Meanwhile a small group climbs the side of the cliff to the castle from the sea. Nathan draws sword Styrder. "ATTACK!" The rest of his forces rush the causeway after the first force had taken down the catapults. Nathan personally killed 67 men. When the fighting is over he stands in the door of the treasury admiring the riches of House Lannister. "Take it all…" He says to Gert his friend. "And burn this castle…" Nathan returns to Harrenhal and sends Caully to Deep Den with 10,000 men.

Afterwards the Lannisters gather an army at Silverhill. The northern and western forces meet in open battle. The fighting lasts for five days and it is the Lannister banners that retreat from battle. The western lords decide that they have had enough of war and that the Queen mother should consider peace.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. All the Queen's Men

Cornfeild

Everyday more and more refugees come to King's Landing to escape the invading forces of the north. So the Banners of House Lannister gathered together in Cornfeild. "Now we must sue for peace!" Durron Crakehall said.

"And what if the Queen says no?" The question was asked by Lord Swyft. It grew quiet as no one was actually willing to broach the subject. "I see…There is only one thing to do…Turn the Queen and Jaime Lannister over to the Stryders and give our support to Stannis Baratheon…"

"And what if they refuse our terms?" This was asked by Reginald Lannister asked. Just then a messenger entered with a letter from the Queen ordering all Lannister forces to King's Landing.

King's Landing

Reginald Lannister arrived in King's Landing first to convince the City Watch to swear allegiance to Stannis and arrest Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Then the other banner lords showed up and they met with Queen Cersei. "Are you insane? Surrender! No one has ever taken King's Landing…The north has a boy for a King…"

"A boy advised by Bryden Tully and Nathan Stryder…Over half the westerlands have been lost to the Stark forces…The Tyrells have abandoned us and Martells will not fight for us…Neither will Knights of the Vale…We sue for peace and ask Stannis for mercy…"

Cersei shakes her head, "No! We will defend King's Landing…We beat Stannis…We can defeat Stark forces…"

Reginald looks at Jaime, "Technically you are Lord of House Lannister…Have you nothing to say?"

"I support the Queen…"

The banners start to leave, "I have not dismissed you…" Reginald mocking bows and leaves.

"Be careful…" Jaime warns, "We need their support…Perhaps we should ask for peace…"

"Are you insane? We have Wild Fire…enough to burn three armies…We have lost too much just to roll over and give in…"

Jaime shakes his head, "I hope you know what you are doing…"

Later Cersei is in her suite when several men burst in and arrest her. They place a black sack over her head and take both Cersei and Jaime Lannister to Harrenhal. Nathan thinks it is time to end the war and return home, but Mors Umber wants to take King's Landing. Both men argue before the King with Bryden Tully.

"Our enemies are dead…Your majesty…If we take the Iron Throne then we will have to fight Stannis and Daenarys Targaryen…" Nathan said.

"Stannis has a an army of sell-swords…10,000 men…he is no position to make war with us…Daenarys Targaryen is in Mereen facing her own problems…You can have it all…" Mors says.

Rickon looks at his great uncle, "Uncle what would you do?"

"I am not the King you are…But in this instance I would listen to Lord Stryder…" Mors sneers, "The Freys, Boltons, and Greyjoys are all dead…The Lannisters are no threat to us…if Stannis wants the north he will have to convince the Tyrells and the Martells to fight for him…I say we leave a sizable force at Harrenhal and return home…"

Rickon sighs, "I am the King in the North…the Iron throne holds no interest for me…Lord Nathan leave 10,000 men here at Harrenhal…we return north…As for Jaime Lannister…He will be executed for his crimes against my family and his betrayal of King Robert Baratheon…Cersei Baratheon will also face execution for her crimes against the seven and the Usurper…" The executions were carried out and their heads placed on pikes, then Rickon met with the Banners of the west with Nathan Stryder and Bryden Tully at his side.

"If you swear fealty to Stannis tell your new King we will have peace so long as he stays out of the north…from Harrenhal to the Riverlands and the Eyrie…From the Harrenhal to the wall is my domain…and I will defend it vehemently…"

They bow, "The King in the North is gracious…"

Loras Tyrell was taken to the courtyard, "You are free to go…" Nathan Stryder said. "Tell your family that if they march to war with Stannis that we will not stop until the Reach lies in ruins…" Loras stared at him for a few seconds then he gets on a horse and leaves. Roen is left in charge of Harrenhall while the rest of the north marches home. Lord Royce sends 5,000 knights to Harrenhal to help hold the old fortress, giving Nathan an army 15,000 strong. Then Roen has his wife Maria move in with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Stannis Baratheon

Upon his return to Dragonstone Stannis received an invite to King's Landing where the Tyrells, Martells, and Reginald Lannister now Lord Paramount of the west swore allegiance to the new King. "Finally…" Stannis says to Milssandre.

"Yes my King finally…but so long as the King in the North lives…You will never be King of Westeros…"

Davos is there listening, "Perhaps we should wait…Daenarys Targaryen is on the move again and closer to consolidating her power over the Slaver's Bay."

"Send out the Ravens…We will raise an army half to march north and the other to sail across the sea…Perhaps the Iron Bank will forgive my debt if I bring Daenarys Targaryen to heal…"

After the meeting Milisandre made her way to the Queen's chambers, "Leave us!" She demanded, but the handmaidens looked at their lady Slyse, she nods.

"Lady Milisandre…What may I do for you…"

"The time has come…" Milisandre said handing her a vile of nightshade.

"And my daughter?"

"The lord of lights has purpose for your daughter…She will not join you in the flame…but go your sons await at the side of the lord lights…"

She smiles, "Funny I thought it would be by fire…"

"**_Valar Morghulis…_**My Queen…All men die…"

"And women…"

Milisandre smiles, "Your sacrifice will mean peace…"

The bells sounded as Slyse Baratheon nee' Florent lay dead on the funeral bed. Her eyes covered by stone eyes. Stannis stands beside his daughter Princess Shireen. "Why?" He asks Milisandre.

"She willing went her way milord…Now you are free to offer a proposal of marriage to the Mother of Dragons…"

"Is this the will of the lord of lights?"

"It is…"

City of Volantis

Daenarys had taken the city of Volantis through blood and fire. Her standard now rested over Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, Mereen, and now Volantis. "We have received a proposal of marriage from Stannis Baratheon…" Varys says who has been accepted as an advisor to Daenarys along with Tyrion Lannister.

"What of Slyse his wife?" Tyrion asks.

"Dead…the official story is that she died of broken heart…Lost the will to live…"

Daenarys stands up, walks to the window, and watches as her three Dragons feast on the prisoners taken in battle. "And the unofficial report…"

"Given nightshade…by the red priestess that follows Stannis…"

"Can he be trusted?"

"Stannis wants the Iron Throne and had his wife killed to offer you a marriage deal…A man who would do his cannot be trusted…" Tyrion says.

"Stannis Baratheon is many things…and I know him enough to say that he would never order the death of his wife…This was done by the red priestess…"

"We should send and emissary on your behalf…" Varys says.

King's Landing

Two weeks later Varys and Tyrion were walking down the ramp of the Queen's Justice with one hundred Unsullied warriors. Stannis along with Milisandre and Davos the Hand of the King await. "Welcome back Lord Varys…" Stannis looks at Tyrion, "Lord Tyrion…Come we have much to discuss…"

Daenarys demanded that Tyrion and Varys be given full pardons. Varys would be reinstated as Lord of Whispers and Tyrion would become the warden of the west. Any children between Stannis and Daenarys would be offered in betrothal to the children of the King in the North. The deal was accepted and Stannis sent half his army across the narrow sea to help Dany complete her conquest of Essos. Two months late they wed in the capital and became man and wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Peace

Winterfell

King Rickon sat in a council meeting with Nathan Stryder High Protector of the North, Bryden the Blackfish Tully First Council, his cousin Robin Arryn, Mors Umber, and Arnolf Karstark. Winterfell is still under reconstruction. "I agree with Lord Nathan…Fuck the Targaryens and the Baratheons…" Mors Umber says.

"They rule all of Essos and half of Westeros…You really want to go to war with the rest of the world?" Bryden asked. "They have the Iron Bank in their pockets…"

"Dragons can be killed…" Nathan Stryder said.

"And how many men will burn before three Dragons are killed?" Arnolf asks. "We make peace…"

"The north has bled and died to be free of the Iron Throne…" Nathan says, "And now you to hand it back to them…"

"We can keep what we have won…We insist that the North remains independent…and that the peace be held through marriage…" Bryden says.

"I will…"

The words stop in Mors' mouth as Rickon stands up, "I have heard all your arguments…I have listened to your council…I have made my decision…If the Iron Throne agrees any child I have with Vivian Karstark will marry a child produced by Daenarys and Stannis Targaryen…but the North will remain independent…If they do not agree we will go to war…Winter is coming and they will not survive the winter during a war…"

As Rickon sat down Bryden passed him a document, "My king we need to commission a fleet…I hope the Iron throne agrees, but if they do not we should be prepared…"

"We can sail half my uncle's fleet to White Harbor…and buy more wood from the Forresters…"

They discussed the Wildlings now inhabiting the Iron Isles. Supplies and the upcoming winter was also discussed. When Dany and Stannis received King Rikcon's demands Stannis was not pleased, but Dany was able to convince him to accept the deal. Two years later Dany gave birth to a son she named Rhanon Targaryen. Then she gave birth to another son who became Ivan Baratheon who became Lord of the Storm Lands. In all Dany had four sons and two daughters.

When Rickon turned 18 he married Vivian Karstark. A year later she gave birth to a daughter they named Catlyn Stark. Who became betrothed to Ivan who was eleven at her birth. Then Vivian had a son a year later Prince Robb Stark. In all Rikcon and Vivian had seven children. Four daughters and three sons. Princess Shireen's face was healed by Milisandre, she marries a High Born noble of the Storm Lands. Nathan had nine children with Sansa his sister Ester has three children with Inguss Stryder. The peace lasts for three more generations. At the end of a short winter a war is started by the King in the North Eddard V Stark and his cousin Jorren Stryder Lord of Guardstone. King Jaemen II Targaryen sits on the Iron throne with his Dragon Kar. His cousin wife Diana Targaryen has a Dragon as well.


End file.
